


Turtle's Linked Universe Scribbles

by turtleduckcrossing



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), One-Shot Series, Please refer to the authors notes in each chapter for additional warnings, Sickfic, Silly shenanigans, injuries, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckcrossing/pseuds/turtleduckcrossing
Summary: Since the foundations of Hyrule, they've been separated across time and space—until now. Though their differences sometimes place them at odds, the same Hero's Spirit has a funny way of bringing them together.~A collection of one-shot requests centered on the bonds between the Links.Contents:1. Yiga Suspicions2. Purple Chu3. The Key to Gambling4. Seashell Remembrances5. Cave Dwellings6. Cold Encounters7. Friendly Fire
Comments: 138
Kudos: 365





	1. Yiga Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> The following consists of a series of requests I've received on my Tumblr writing blog. (Basically, it's an archive of my own.) The drabbles currently posted to AO3 here are likely not up-to-date, so check out [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) for my latest scribbles! ♥️
> 
> **For a list of tag warnings, please refer to the individual Chapter Notes sections listed under each chapter's summary (if any). Thank you!
> 
> Linked Universe belongs to Linked Universe/Jojo56830

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey it's cool you're doing drabbles! Could I please request Legend comforting Wild. Maybe the others made him feel bad for something, like maybe one of them gets annoyed with him for not talking around strangers from his time around the Yiga and Legend snaps at them and comforts Wild. Thank you!" -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr.](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/post/616953271601577984/hey-its-cool-youre-doing-drabbles-could-i)

Wild hated to admit it, but he was nervous.

There was nothing in the individual’s dress that raised any red flags. There was nothing in the individual’s demeanor that suggested underlying malevolence. And yet, as the group of wayfaring heroes approached the seemingly innocuous traveler on the side of the road, the champion’s fingers itched for the concealed knife at his hip.

As much as he’d tried to divert his thoughts, he couldn’t shake the feeling of foreboding. He couldn’t shake the harrowing memory from the previous day—a memory that clung to him like calamitous malice.

He found it ironic that, for once, he was resenting a memory rather than welcoming it.

That morning, they had passed through another one of those mysterious gateways across time and space, leaving behind Hyrule as he’d known it. Upon entering foreign country, the Links had resolved to ask the next person they came across for directions to the nearest settlement. Much to their surprise, Wild had objected.

 _I’m not sure if that’s in our best interest,_ he announced to the puzzled group. _We don’t know where we are, these people could be anyone._

 _I don’t see any better alternative,_ Time reasoned. _Without a map, we’re aimless._

_I know, but I just think—_

_What’s this all about, Wild?_ Twilight asked, his brow raised. _I never took you to be the type who can’t ask for directions._

 _Yeah, since when do you get nervous?_ Wind added. _About anything?_

 _I’m not nervous, and it’s not that I can’t ask for directions,_ he argued. _I just… think we should be careful._

 _Well, if you think of a better solution, then let us know,_ said Time, moving down the road. _But for now, we’re going with this._

Wild couldn’t think of a better solution.

As they neared the solitary man on the side of the road, Wild forced himself to stay present, frustrated with his mind for unearthing the past. He recalled the close call he had the day before, when he and Warrior had set off on their own to restock their arrow supply. They had engaged in a transaction with a merchant on the way to West Necluda, far from their lodgings at the Wetland Stable.

Big mistake.

Had Wild not snapped into focus at the last second, Warrior’s face would have been carved like a pumpkin at the Kakariko Fall Festival.

Wild shuddered. He really was becoming too complacent… 

“Hey, so what’s up?”

The champion started. He found the Hero of Legend walking shoulder-to-shoulder with him, which certainly hadn’t been the case a few moments ago. The veteran hero’s gaze was fixed straight ahead as he spoke discreetly under his breath.

“You’re zoning out,” he muttered. “What is it?”

Wild shook his head, regaining his bearings. “Nothing. S’fine.”

Legend looked over at him, his expression dubious. But before he could respond, they came to a sudden stop, addressing the traveler who lounged off the side of the road.

“Greetings!” Sky announced with a smile. “My companions and I are a bit lost. Would you mind directing us to the nearest town?”

“Ah! Nomads, eh?” the traveler smirked, appraising their attire. “Or… mercenaries?”

“Uh… something like that,” Sky replied, fiddling with the hair at the back of his neck. “We were hoping to settle down before it gets too dark. Do you know of such a place?”

“Sure do,” the man replied, jumping to his feet. He pointed into the distance, indicating where the path disappeared into the woods. “Head east along this thoroughfare, and continue straight when the road forks. You should reach the Town of Rauru before the sun sets.”

“Great,” Sky said warmly. “We appreciate the help.” He began to turn away, lifting a hand in farewell. “Have a nice—”

“Not so fast, my friend!” the traveler remarked, bounding forward. Wild froze, unsettled by the sudden gesture. “What about some snacks for the road, eh? Some edibles to keep your stomachs occupied?”

“That won’t be necessary, thank you,” Time said offhandedly. “We have all the food we need at the moment.”

“Ah, but is any of it fresh?” the traveler challenged, untying the string of a large knapsack. “I’ve got some mighty fine fruit in stock, straight off the vine! How about some papayas? Or possibly bananas? There was a surplus this season, so they’re on sale—”

There was a high-pitched whistling sound and a glint of steel. Before anyone could process what was happening, Wild leapt forward with lizalfos-like reflexes, positioning himself between the man and the rest of the group. Surprised gasps rang out as Wild bore down upon the unsuspecting merchant, his dagger in hand.

For a moment, everything was still. Wild glared at his perceived threat, daring him to make another move.

Until he saw the fear in the man’s eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, okay?” said the merchant, backing away from the tip of Wild’s blade. “Look, it’s fine, you don’t have to buy. I’ll just be on my way—”

“Sir, please forgive us, I’m not sure what’s come over him,” Twilight intervened, gently taking the blade from Wild’s hand. He sent a scathing look at his protégé, as if demanding an explanation from him.

“I…” Wild began, his eyes blown wide. “I don’t…”

“Please understand, sir,” Warrior interjected, raising his hands placatingly. “We’ve been subjected to all sorts of hostile interactions during our travels. For that reason, we can be a little… apprehensive sometimes.”

“I… understand,” the man acquiesced, putting distance between himself and the Links.

“Here, take these,” Twilight insisted, placing a few yellow rupees in the man’s palms before he could step out of range. “We’re sorry for the trouble.”

The merchant stared at the gems as if they were foreign objects, utterly perplexed. Twilight turned back to Wild, steering him away by the shoulders. “Have a nice day,” he said without a backward glance.

As the group of heroes took their leave from the baffled merchant, Wild looked down at his feet, numb to everything except the feel of Twilight’s fingers digging into his arms. His mind felt frozen in time, unable to process what had just transpired. He allowed himself to be marched down the road until they were out of sight of passerby, which was when the older hero rounded on him.

“What was that?” Twilight snapped, spinning Wild around to face him. “Why would you pull a stunt like that?”

“I didn’t,” Wild faltered, trying to formulate a response. “Or I mean, I didn’t intend to pull a dagger on him. It was an accident.”

“How was that an accident?” Twilight pressed as the rest of the group caught up to them. “It looked pretty serious to me.”

“It was serious, but that’s only because I thought he—”

“Are you okay, Wild?!” Wind interrupted, running forward. “What happened? Was that guy trying to mug us, or something?”

“No, _no,_ he wasn’t trying to mug us,” Wild retorted, growing irritated. “I just thought—”

“We certainly scared him senseless, that’s for sure,” Four added, fingering his Minish earring. “At least we paid him for it.”

“Why would you even try to pull something like that, Wild?” Twilight asked, exasperated. “He did nothing wrong, he was only trying to make a living—”

“I only did it because I thought he was Yiga!” Wild yelled. “Their trademark is the banana, how was I supposed to respond to that?! Warrior would know, he was with me just yesterday when one nearly ran him through!”

The Links eyed the Hero of Warriors with uncertainty. Warrior shifted his weight, his royal blue scarf swishing around his legs.

“That’s true,” he replied. “Things could have ended a lot differently for me had you not—”

“Wild, we’re not in your world anymore,” Twilight sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There aren’t any Yiga clansmen here.”

Wild drew a blank, feeling idiotic. “But they… there could still be muggers! Or worse, assassins!”

“Do you really think an assassin would attempt anything in broad daylight? In front of an armed group, no less? Wild, we can’t just go pulling blades on everyone we come in contact with unless we’re _sure_ they have malicious intent. We’re heroes—we’re supposed to keep people _safe,_ not make them feel like we can’t be trusted—”

“Back off, Twi.”

Wild’s head whipped around. Suddenly, Legend was at his side once again, facing off against the Hero of Twilight. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, his stance assertive.

“Cut the guy some slack, why don’t you?” Legend snapped. “He told you it was an accident, end of story. What more do you want?”

“I want to make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Twilight argued, his expression hard. “Nobody deserves to have a knife pulled on them like that.”

“Nobody deserves to be grilled because of a mistake either, but you clearly don’t seem to care about that.”

Twilight’s mouth dropped open, taken aback by the accusation. His eyes flicked briefly over to Wild before returning to Legend. “It’s not… it’s not that I don’t care. It’s just something that needs to be addressed—”

“Then address it to that tree over there, because it’s not doing any good here. Why don’t you lay off of things you know nothing about for a hot minute, yeah? Come on, Wild.”

A hand closed around Wild’s bicep, tugging him away. Legend shouldered past the other group members, taking to the road with Wild in tow behind him. Wild stumbled after the fuming hero, allowing himself to be hurried away. 

They power-walked down the path, heading in the indicated direction. As Wild fell into step beside his companion, shame took root in his chest. He could feel his comrades’ eyes trained on his back, watching his every move. Wild gazed unseeingly at his boots, trying to ignore the burning sensation.

They were judging him, no doubt. He couldn’t blame them.

He lashed out at a citizen. He nearly _attacked_ a citizen.

How could he?

“Earth to Wild,” Legend interrupted, tapping his arm. “Snap out of it, man. Dwelling on it isn’t gonna help.”

Wild rubbed at his arm, contrite. “Yeah, I… Sorry about all that. I didn’t mean to involve you.”

“You didn’t ‘involve’ me. You never forced me to do anything. You shouldn’t have to apologize for protecting us, Twilight doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Because you’re right—that guy could’ve been anyone.”

Wild glanced over at the other hero, stunned. He had to admit that, of all people, he wouldn’t have expected Legend to come to his defense like that. After all the taunts and teasing, Legend was probably the very _last_ person Wild expected to come to his aid. “Um… thanks for that,” he said.

“Don’t mention it.”

They continued walking. The heat of the sun was soon blocked out by a dense wood, shading them on both sides. Wild looked back at the group from the corner of his eye, watching them trail behind from a considerable distance.

“Yesterday was… scary, I guess,” he mused. “I never considered that the Yiga might still be active, even after Ganon’s defeat. It shocked me.”

Legend kicked a pebble, which skidded down the road. “I get it. You go through all the motions of saving the world, but it’s still not enough. They never know when to quit. Take my kingdom, for example. Even after I restored the world of light to its proper state, the place was still _crawling_ with thieves. One guy even robbed my whole inventory blind, the twit. And speaking of _blind_ …”

The veteran hero groaned, vexed by a memory. Wild raised an eyebrow, curious.

“Blind was the worst of the lot. He and his band of thieves were the scourge of Hyrule. They still are. They’re like roaches—you just can’t get rid of them, no matter how hard you try. It’s like you can’t walk a single step without being swindled or attacked.”

Legend shook his head. “At one point, Blind even disguised himself as a maiden to lure me away from the one he was imprisoning. Didn’t work. Still didn’t prevent him from dishing out a fireball to my face, though. The creep…”

Wild watched the clouds of dust kick up at his feet, thinking that sounded familiar. He thought back to the situation playing out in his own homeland; the Yiga were still on the prowl as well, despite his best efforts to stamp them out. They were also masters of disguise, capable of assuming the form of any harmless commoner. He could see why Legend would be just as skeptical when it came to strangers.

“Point is, these lowlifes will try just about anything to get the jump on you. You can’t afford to let your guard down. Their wiles will do you in.”

Wild smiled, unable to help himself. “So this Blind guy tried to woo you with his maiden charms, did he? What made him think it would work?”

Legend looked over at him, unimpressed. “Beats me. He knew he couldn’t beat me in combat, so the snake had to get creative. And don’t even try me, Wild. You’re the real beguiler here, what with your ‘graceful movements,’ or whatever that smuggled diary said about you.”

Wild snorted. He recalled Legend’s ridiculing rendition of Mipha’s journal, and how much Legend had teased him over that. He was only too willing to reciprocate. “It wasn’t smuggled, you dolt. It was freely given to me. And I’ll have you know that she’s right—I am exceptionally graceful, and also very beautiful.”

“Sure.”

They exchanged a quick look, smirking as they glanced away. Though he was reluctant to admit it, Wild couldn’t help but think that for all of Legend’s cheap talk, there were nuggets of gold that could be found within the blather.

“Don’t let it get to your head, Wild. You’re fine. Besides, Twilight wouldn’t know a snake from a garden hose, so don’t worry about it.”

Wild laughed. “Come on now, you gotta give him more credit than that. Twi’s a good guy. He just wants what’s best.”

“Yeah… you’re right. I just like giving him a hard time.”

“Oh, I’m aware.”

As the Links continued their trek towards town, Wild felt himself smiling. He sent a silent prayer of gratitude to the heavens, grateful that he was no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed unless my writing blog says otherwise. 
> 
> Follow me here at [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) for my latest scribbles!  
> Thank you! ♥️


	2. Purple Chu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey I like your stories. Can I please get a sick and delusional Wild with the others comforting him? Thanks in advance!" -Anonymous
> 
> "Can I ask for Twilight taking care of a sick Wild 👉👈" -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Vomiting, General malaise
> 
> [Read on Tumblr.](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/post/617662866821120000/hey-i-like-your-stories-can-i-please-get-a-sick)

Wild wiped his hands clean of monster gunk, pocketing the freshly picked talon. 

Well. That was a little more gratuitous than he would have liked.

Why the unfortunate bird beast decided it’d be a wise idea to dive-bomb him from out of the sky, Wild wasn’t sure. He wasn’t complaining, though; he’d take an unprovoked attack any day if it meant being bestowed with another sensational ingredient to add to his collection. Between himself and the eight other heroes in his traveling posse, he was running short on supplies as of late.

 _No matter,_ he thought smugly as he turned away from the disaster site and strolled across the open meadow. _Now Twi will finally see that it’s worth spending extra time foraging for provisions._

The nice part about hopping kingdoms was that it gave him the chance to experiment with different materials. While his native country had a lot to offer in terms of living off the land, Wild itched with anticipation that he could find something unprecedented elsewhere. The possibilities for new and exciting concoctions were endless!

 _Not that I enjoy killing,_ he mused as he sliced through a couple purple chuchus barring his path. In fact, he found the sport of it rather abhorrent. But when strange and unfamiliar monsters continued throwing themselves at him, Wild could only respond in turn. He might as well make the most of it and expand his inventory.

He stopped in his tracks, his sword dripping with monster muck.

Wait… 

He pivoted, surveying the globs of goop strewn across the grass. 

Since when were chuchus _purple?_

Wild approached the nearest pile of jelly and knelt, observing its plum coloring. He watched it seep slowly into the soil, unable to retain its globular shape. He prodded it curiously, humming when his finger passed through the gelatinous surface.

Come to think of it, these chuchus had been slightly different than his—more elongated, less viscous. He mentally reviewed the ones he’d seen in the past and came to an abrupt realization that purple was indeed a color not previously encountered.

Wild uncorked an empty jar, grinning triumphantly. Yes! It was about time he tested an ingredient with special effects!

As the inquisitive champion strode off to find a suitable place to brew his newfound materials, he distantly acknowledged the fact that he was neglecting the time. He probably should have arrived back at camp by now…

 _The others can wait,_ he convinced himself as he hunkered down inside a small cavity in the cliffside. He was doing them a favor by gathering food and preparing potions, after all. And besides—sometimes immediate investigation proved to be the best course of action in a given moment. He thought that Zelda would agree with him, even if Twilight would not.

 _Ah, well._ Wild smirked as he sat back, letting the cooking pot work its magic.

Twilight could thank him later. 

  


* * *

  


“Has anyone seen Wild?”

Time looked up from polishing his Biggoron sword, quirking an eyebrow. “Not since he set out to find dinner. You think something befell him?”

Twilight fastened his baldric to his chest, peering into the outlying trees. He tried not to concern himself with Wild’s eccentric survivalist tendencies, but he could no longer ignore the growing pit in his stomach. If his instincts were anything to go by—which they were—then something was up.

“It’s possible. Usually this part of Hyrule is fairly safe, but with all the infected monsters running around, who knows. Still didn’t stop him from charging off alone, though. I’ll go look for him, he can’t have made it past the field—”

“Guys, a little help here?!”

Their heads shot up in alarm. From out of the thicket stumbled a pair of breathless heroes, with one slung heavily over the other. Four staggered as he bore the brunt of Wild’s weight, his face contorted into a grimace.

“What happened?!” Twilight demanded, bounding forward as Time jumped to his feet behind him. He approached Wild’s side and draped his limp arm over his shoulders, with Time doing the same on the opposite side. 

“Dunno. He came crashing through the underbrush just a moment ago.” The little hero stepped back gratefully, allowing Time to relieve him of his baggage. “He’s sick as a dog.”

Twilight studied Wild’s face, wincing at the sight. He looked awful; his skin was paler than ever, his gaze unfocused. His brow glistened with sweat, which ran in rivulets down the sides of his face. Twilight readjusted his grip on his protégé’s arm, searching for signs of wounds.

“What happened?” he repeated. “Did something attack you? Was it infected, did it—?”

“’lixir,” Wild slurred, his eyelids fluttering weakly. “Rotten bird. Couldn’t… keep it down.”

By now, they had the entire camp’s attention. Time and Twilight guided him over to their supplies, with Four laying out a bedroll for him.

“You’re speaking nonsense,” Twilight said as he and Time lowered the younger teen to the ground. “What are you talking about, what bird?”

Wild slumped onto the mat, sinking back against a fallen log. “Reptile bird. Screwed the… elixir.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Warrior asked gruffly as he approached with the others. Twilight ignored him, staring intently into Wild’s hazy eyes.

“Reptilian birds? You mean kargaroks? Why would you bother with those, they aren’t worth the effort.”

Wild shook his head and pressed his hands to his temples, his breaths shallow. “Monster parts. For the… jelly.”

Twilight gawked at his companion, nonplussed. He exchanged a look with Time, who looked just as perplexed as he felt.

“I had to, okay?” Wild whined, growing more distressed by the second. “Elixirs’re important, Twi! We need them! Rare chuchus… special effects… Had to try—”

“Wait.”

Twilight paused, the cogs turning in his mind. He sat back on his heels, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“You came across some chus? What color? They weren’t purple, were they?”

“...Yeah?”

The weight of understanding crashed down upon him full force. Twilight sighed, suddenly feeling much older than he was.

He should have known.

“Wild… that was foolish. You’re not supposed to eat the purple ones, they’ll make you sick! Just… _why would you do that?”_

“How should _I_ know?” the champion cried, tugging at his hair. “Wasn’t expecting to... throw up my insides! Never had it this severe. Even rocks weren’t… this bad—”

“You’ve eaten _rocks,_ Wild?”

“S’not that bad! Ugh, but this jelly… Didn’t even have much!”

“It doesn’t matter, that stuff’s toxic!”

Wild rolled his eyes, burying his face in his hands.

Twilight groaned, running a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but Wild’s buffoonery should have been at the top of the list. Leave it to Wild to experiment with things beyond his understanding.

“Don’t gimme that, Twi. _Your world’s_ to blame. Dumb chuchu…”

“Yeah, well, serves you right for cooking up anything here without consulting me first. You’re lucky you were able to make it back to camp like this.”

“You’re not my consultant,” Wild grumbled. “Watch it, or I’ll… I’ll puke all over your pelt if you keep up like that.”

“You’d better not, or we’re leaving you for dead.”

From across the fire, a raucous noise started up. Legend was on his knees, cackling like a bokoblin as he clutched breathlessly at his stomach. He wiped at his eyes, his face red from laughter.

“Wow. You’re both too much, you know that?”

Twilight rose to his feet, his lips pursed in irritation. “All right, Vet. Since it’s so funny to you, I’ll just hand him over to your care then. He’s all yours.”

“You wouldn’t dare. In that case, I’m handing him over to the old man. No take backs.”

Time’s good eye went perfectly round, so much that it was almost comical. “Just because I’m the oldest, it doesn’t mean I’m the best equipped to care for… convalescents.”

“Well, this will be good practice for when the kids get sick then, won’t it?”

Time graced Legend with an unamused stare—a piercing look that Twilight knew all too well. Legend stared back unflinchingly, unwilling to give ground.

Twilight gazed up into the sky, feeling helpless.

_Goddess grant him strength._

“Wild, sit up,” he ordered, cushioning the log behind him with blankets. “And stop pulling at your hair, you’ll hurt yourself. More than you already have. You’re in for a long haul with this one… might as well make yourself comfortable.”

And with that, Wild leaned forward and proceeded to be sick right into his lap. 

  


* * *

  


“You know it would help if you gave us more of a warning, right?”

Wild wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking positively green. His front was stained with sick, defacing the beautiful blue of his champion’s garb. Twilight made a face, sympathetic to the younger boy’s plight.

After Wild’s third vomiting spell in a row, they had decided to stay put, foregoing their plans to venture to Snowpeak. Wild was in no condition to hike the treacherous mountain; that would have to happen another day. Twilight could only hope he’d be back on his feet soon.

Though he knew how debilitating a purple chu’s toxins could be…

“Is he finished yet?” said a timid voice from across the campsite. “He’s been going at it for an hour now…”

The sentence had barely left Hyrule’s lips before Wild was retching once again, eliciting a string of curses throughout the group. With a look of pure horror, Hyrule covered his mouth and fled, legging it into the trees before promptly upending the contents of his own stomach.

“Really, Hyrule?” Four complained. “You’re contributing to the problem.”

“Never mind him, could somebody help me out here?” Twilight said, attempting to hold Wild’s long hair back from his face. “Please?”

Without a second thought, Sky rushed over to them, taking Twilight’s place on the mat. He gathered the strands of hair that had come loose from Wild’s ponytail holder, cinching them tight. Wild gagged pitifully, his body shuddering from his multiple stomach contractions.

“You must have had quite the lunch,” the Chosen Hero teased, rubbing soft circles into the champion’s back. “Think you’re all done now?”

Wild spat into the dirt, grimacing. A long moment passed before he gave a small thumbs up, much to Twilight’s relief.

“Good. Why don’t you get out of those clothes so we can wash them for you?” Sky continued. “I’m sure you’ll feel much better then.” Wild slumped forward, utterly spent.

As Twilight got to work removing Wild’s tunic, Legend picked his way over, careful to avoid any piles of sick. He came and stood close to the three heroes, looking down on the sorry scene before him.

“Gross, Wild. How much did you eat?” He hovered in front of the ailing champion, snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Hello, Wild? You in there?”

Wild moaned in misery as Twilight pulled his shirt from off his head. “Aches.”

“Here, make yourself useful and clean these, would you?” Twilight said, dumping the soiled clothing into Legend’s arms. “There’s a creek not too far from here, that should do the job.”

“Speaking of eating, what should we do about dinner?” Wind asked, ignoring Legend’s indignant squawk. “We haven’t eaten yet, and there’s no way Wild’s cooking tonight.”

“At least Hyrule’s out of the question for being chef,” Warrior snickered, looking over at the squeamish hero in the trees. “Or else we’d _all_ be sick right now.”

“Hey!”

“We’re down to our last few ingredients, so I’m not sure,” Twilight explained, using a handkerchief from Four to wipe off Wild’s arms. “It’s the whole reason why Wild went foraging for food in the first place.”

“I could make us some tea,” Sky offered with a smile. “It’s not food, but it might hold us over for a time. Zelda’s always done that for me when I’ve been sick. Maybe it can help Wild too.”

Twilight glanced at Wild’s face, concerned. His brow was furrowed in pain, as if he were on the verge of being ill again. Goosebumps had broken out over his skin, chilled by the evening air. Twilight took the champion’s cloak and wrapped him snugly in the fabric.

“I think there were some herbs left over in his device,” Wind said. He knelt by his incapacitated friend and took the Sheikah Slate secured at his hip. “I’m sure he won’t mind us snatching some of those.”

Twilight eyed Wild warily, thinking that he would very much mind indeed. Wild must have really been out of it if he was allowing Wind to use his slate this freely.

“It’s too bad we’re out of pumpkins,” Sky said as he took the herb stems from Wind. “For now, I’ll get the tea started. Hopefully it helps.”

As Sky set off toward the fire, Legend picked something unseen from off Wild’s tunic, taking it between his thumb and index finger. He brought it to eye level, his nose wrinkled distastefully.

“Think he’ll notice if I give him that trim we’ve been talking about?”

Wild shot Legend a dirty look, which fell somewhat flat due to his hunched position.

“What? You won’t have hair falling in your face that way!”

“Legend, just go clean the clothes,” Warrior quipped. Legend rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he stalked off into the woods.

“Oh sure, he’ll hear _that,_ but not anything else we tell him. Talk about selective hearing…”

Twilight sighed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

It was going to be a long night. 

  


* * *

  


The forest at midnight was one of Twilight’s favorite places in the world. There was a certain calmness in the way the leaves rustled in the wind, an alluring draw in the woodland scents that swirled all around him… a majesty that left everything suspended in moonshine.

But not this night.

This night, the chilly forest air only exacerbated Wild’s illness, doing no good for his overall health. Although his sick spells had fortunately died down, the champion was still clearly unwell. He shivered violently, chilled as if he couldn’t feel the multitude of blankets wrapped tightly around him. His skin had taken on a greenish tinge, the scar tissue on the side of his face standing out stark white against the distant glow of the campfire. 

Twilight put a gentle hand to the teen’s forehead, feeling his heart lurch in his chest. He was warm and clammy to the touch, his face shining with a sheen of sweat. He swished aside Wild’s long bangs, placing a damp cloth to his forehead.

He knew all too much how Wild felt.

“Heh… feels weird,” Wild giggled feverishly. “Is this what the Hebra Plunge Challenge feels like?”

Twilight sighed, readjusting the cloth. He really hoped this wouldn’t last the entire night.

“He’s delirious. We should do something before the fever addles his brain even more,” Four suggested, untying his green headband as he settled in for the night.

“There’s not much we can do at this point,” Twilight said. “He can’t eat, he can’t sleep. We’ll just have to wait for his fever to break.”

Warrior shifted on his tree stump, removing his chain mail. “Try a potion.”

“We’re not risking another potion. He’s already thrown up one.”

“How about some hot springs?” Time proposed, his posture relaxed as he leaned against a tree. “Are there any of those nearby we could take him to?”

“The Gorons have some, but Eldin Province is too far. We’ll never be able to get him there.”

“Do you think it would help if he was moved closer to the fire?” Four asked. “He’s shivering like crazy.”

Twilight glanced over at the dying campfire, where Sky was currently tending to another pot of boiling water. He didn’t think it wise to overheat Wild in his current condition, but he couldn’t ignore how fiercely he was trembling.

Maybe he _should_ bring him closer…

“Good idea,” he acquiesced. He positioned himself closer to his ailing friend, tucking his arms under his wrapped form. In one single motion, Twilight lifted him into the air, hobbling over to where Sky sat by the fire.

“Whoa there, kid,” Time said, rising to his feet. “Here, let me help with—”

“I got him,” Twilight grunted. He shuffled past the sleeping figures on the ground, inching closer to the fire pit.

From where he lay in Twilight’s arms, Wild chuckled weakly, gazing up into his mentor’s face. “C-Careful, Twi. Careful, or you’ll th-throw out your back… like the ol’ man.”

“What, with you? You’re too light,” he lied. Wild responded with another giggle, which only heightened Twilight’s worries.

He hoped the fever wasn’t getting to his head.

After setting Wild down, Twilight propped him up with extra folded blankets, reapplying the cooling cloth to his forehead. Wild let out a shaky breath, eyeing Twilight’s fur pelt with a dopey expression.

“Mmm… wolf fur. You’re furry.”

“You’re a good sport for doing all this,” Legend voiced from his side. The veteran hero leaned back against some rocks, sipping another cup of tea that Sky had provided him.

Twilight huffed in amusement. “Helps that I’ve had chu poisoning before. I know how awful it can be.”

“Vet, cross your legs,” Wild slurred from the ground. “I can see up your skirt.”

Legend glared at the sick champion, his eyes like daggers. “You’d better watch it, Wild. I washed your clothes for you today, you know.” He discreetly changed positions, tossing his blanket over his lap.

“Here you are,” Sky said, presenting Wild with more tea. “I’m glad the last cup seemed to help your stomach. I hope this one can help you sleep.”

Wild accepted the cup with trembling hands, unsuccessfully trying to bring it to his lips. Twilight helped him hold it steady, guiding it to his mouth.

“Thanks, Sky,” he answered for his indisposed friend. “I’m sure he appreciates it.”

Sky smiled, patting Twilight on the shoulder. “It’s the least I can do for all the times he’s cooked us supper. And for you.”

Twilight looked up in surprise, meeting Sky’s warm gaze. 

“Make sure to get some sleep soon yourself, okay?”

Twilight nodded, feeling the corners of his mouth turn up.

“I will. You too.”

  


* * *

  


His breathing had finally evened out, having succumbed to the first stages of sleep. His facial muscles had softened considerably, relaxing under the cooling pressure of the damp cloth. His cheek was pressed firmly into his covers, no longer quivering beneath his mound of blankets. Twilight continued kneading the space between Wild’s thumb and forefinger, pleased that it seemed to have the desired soothing effect.

Now that Wild had found his reprieve, Twilight felt like he could finally breathe again himself. Another hour had gone by from the time that Sky had given Wild his second cup of tea, and since then, nearly all of the Links had fallen asleep. Twilight rubbed at his eyes, thankful that he no longer had to listen to Wild’s unsettling babble.

Though his protégé could be insufferably infuriating sometimes, Twilight knew he would be remiss not to acknowledge just how deeply he cared for him. He wasn’t sure when his feelings of affection grew to be this strong, but he knew they were there nonetheless. It was a fondness that penetrated deep into his core—a love that was inexplicable and yet present all the same.

He wondered when he ever allowed himself to grow this close…

“You should sleep.”

“Hmm?” Twilight snapped to attention, releasing Wild’s hand.

“You’re drifting, Pup,” Time said, lowering himself to the ground by his side. “You should get some sleep before you fall ill yourself.”

Twilight gave a one-shouldered shrug. “It’s not contagious. Only if you ingest it.”

“Not with the way Hyrule’s been acting.” Twilight chuckled, appreciating the joke.

A brief moment of silence passed between them, allowing the woodland sounds to permeate the space. From the corner of his eye, Twilight sensed Time eyeing him shrewdly, his one-eyed gaze piercing through his soul.

“Those bags under your eyes can’t be good, at least.”

Twilight sighed, rubbing his cheek wearily. “You’re probably right.”

Time looked over into the dying embers of the fire. “You did good today, though. You’re quite the caretaker.”

Twilight hummed noncommittally, unsure of what to say. He gave another shrug, gazing into Wild’s dozing face. “Not really. I’m just unlucky enough to know what a purple chu’s like.”

“Well… for what it’s worth, I think I could learn something from you.”

He froze, taken aback by the comment. He swiveled around to face his mentor, who looked far more transparent than he’d ever seen him. A soft smile played at Time’s lips, lighting up his entire countenance. Twilight smiled in return, touched by his open support.

Sometimes a little support could go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Edit:** [Now with Part II!](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/post/621034193121591296/wild-maybe-i-could-develop-an-immunity-to-purple)
> 
> Requests are closed unless my writing blog says otherwise. 
> 
> Follow me here at [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) for my latest scribbles!  
> Thank you! ♥️


	3. The Key to Gambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about something for Hyrule?" -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr.](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/post/618960607390187521/how-about-something-for-hyrule)

“You would think they’d do something about their stray dog problem,” the Hero of Warriors griped, his nose wrinkled. “It’s no wonder this place dies down at night.”

Hyrule tossed a stick down the alleyway, where a long-haired terrier took off in pursuit. “Are you sure they’re strays? Maybe the townsfolk just like letting their dogs out at night.”

“What, so they can wreak havoc on the streets? Doubt it. Plus, they’re too scruffy-looking to be someone’s pets.”

“I guess, but at least they’re friendly. And fun to play with. It’s too bad Wolfie won’t play fetch like this…”

The pair of heroes strolled leisurely along the cobblestone path, which was deserted aside from a few vagrant mutts. Red-tiled roofs topping high-rise buildings flanked them on both sides, where clotheslines spanned the distance far above them. Towering gables sported lanterns below the eaves, which flickered to life one-by-one as they signaled the oncoming night.

“Wolves don’t play fetch, Hyrule,” Warrior scoffed. “Besides, I don’t think that’s the type of fetch that Time had in mind when he sent us to retrieve that blue fire. Looks like we’ll be returning to him empty-handed, though. That stuff’s way too expensive.”

“Yeah, three-hundred rupees is a lot,” Hyrule agreed, peeking inside his near-empty wallet. “I can’t even carry that many. Not too sure what to do about that.”

“With the medicine shop about to close, there’s not much we can do. We’ll have to find a way to accumulate more rupees and then come back tomorrow.”

“But weren’t we planning on heading out in the morning? We needed the blue flames by tonight. The others aren’t gonna like it when we tell them we don’t have it…”

“Well, they should have thought twice before sending us to buy overpriced items,” Warrior said as they rounded a corner. “Honestly, we should’ve tasked Legend and Wild to buy some instead. They should be the ones making all the big purchases, not us. Especially since Legend’s bled me dry, the twit—”

“You there!” a deep voice boomed. 

Hyrule’s head shot up. Several paces ahead, an older burly man with a tattoo on his left bicep gestured enthusiastically at them. He stood under a large sign, which had a treasure chest icon painted onto the wood.

“Yes, you two! Are you feeling lucky? Are you feeling bold? From the look of that armor of yours, you seem like a pretty lucky guy indeed, eh?”

Hyrule exchanged a glance with Warrior, his eyebrows raised. After a brief moment of deliberation, Warrior shrugged and began making his way over to the shop owner. Hyrule trotted behind him, trying to catch up.

“That’s right, don’t be shy!” the man enticed, giving a toothy grin. “Come test your luck, you’re sure to win! Why, with your natural esteem, you’re bound to get lucky and score big! So whatcha say? Wanna give it a try?”

“What do you think, brave adventurer?” Warrior teased, elbowing Hyrule in the side. “Think you can do better than me?”

Hyrule rubbed at his ribs. “I thought we didn’t have time for fun and games.”

“It’s not fun and games if we make a profit off it.”

Hyrule considered the sign, his brows furrowed. He couldn’t imagine their companions would be too thrilled hearing they squandered the last of their rupees—rupees that were needed to further their quest aims.

Then again, they didn’t have enough rupees for those aims to begin with…

“Sure, let’s do it,” he said, squaring his shoulders. “I’m a decent risk-taker.”

Warrior’s eyes went laughably round. “Wait, really? You’re agreeing to this?”

Hyrule gave him a blank look.

“Huh. Now that’s something,” Warrior smirked, his eyes flashing. “I never took you for a gambling man, Hyrule.”

Hyrule stepped past his comrade, refusing to take the bait. “Well, why not? If we want to reach the ice caverns by midday tomorrow, then we need that blue fire. And we’ll never get it without rupees. We gotta chance it.” He followed the shop owner inside, looking around as Warrior closed the door behind them.

For a gambling den, Hyrule couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t very flashy. Upon entering, his attention was immediately drawn to the other end of the room, where a large padlocked door gave him the uncomfortable feeling that he was in a jailhouse. Brick walls surrounded him on all sides, complemented by hard stone floors. A single torch burned behind the check-in counter, casting a dingy glow throughout the confined space. The only features breathing life into the chamber were the bars of gold displayed behind the counter and the unsettling carnival music that seemed to play from nowhere.

Hyrule supposed he couldn’t complain. His own money-making roots did begin in dank caves with questionable old men, after all.

“Aight, fellas,” the shop manager grunted, letting himself behind the counter. “Rules are simple: advance as far as you can! There’s a series of rooms, two chests in each. You open the right chest, you’ll find a key to proceed. Can you reach the final bonus room? It’s ten rupees to play.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Warrior said, slamming a yellow rupee onto the counter. “I call first dibs.”

“Hey, that isn’t fair,” Hyrule mumbled, digging out his wallet. “You can do multiple rounds. I only have enough for one go.”

“Well, consider yourself fortunate, my man. Out of the kindness of my heart, I’ll lend you a few gems on the condition that you split whatever you win. Deal?”

“Kindness of your heart, my left foot,” Hyrule quipped, pushing away Warrior’s extended hand. “Just go already, would you? The others are probably thinking I got us lost again, and I don’t wanna have to deal with that.”

Warrior raised his hands in defeat, making a show of his vexation. He snatched the manager’s key and proceeded to the door, which he quickly unlocked. He turned back to Hyrule, his lips turned up in a cheeky grin.

“Here come the big winnings!” he said, winking. With a flourish, he passed into the next room, his scarf swishing dramatically as the door clanged shut behind him.

All at once, Hyrule found himself alone with the shop manager. They made awkward eye contact, which was made all the more discomforting by that incessant music. Hyrule twiddled his thumbs, searching for a nonexistent clock as he tried to ignore the man’s unabashed staring. 

Not even a minute had passed before the door was opening once more, readmitting a bad-tempered Hero of Warriors.

“That was a bust,” he grumbled. “Only two rooms in and I’m hit with a dud. How’s that for a round?”

“Well, what did you expect?” Hyrule said, turning up his hands. “I know you like thinking that you’re one in a million, but really your odds are just as good as everyone else’s.”

Warrior looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. “Since when are you an expert in mathematics? And of course I’m one in a million—I’m the chosen hero!”

“How is that mathematics? And hey, the rest of us are all chosen heroes too!”

“Just because you are, that still doesn’t mean I’m not one in a million!”

“Looks like you lost out, boy!” laughed the shopkeeper. “Why dontcha give your friend a try? Otherwise you might be here all night—”

“Not if I can help it,” Warrior asserted, shoving another ten rupees onto the desk. “Deal me in again, good sir.”

The man gave Warrior a pinched look. He took a ring of keys and hobbled around the counter, making his way toward the door. “This ain’t cards,” he was heard mumbling as he let himself through to reset the locks. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he returned, allowing Warrior to dive back into another attempt.

It took another three rounds of failures before Hyrule’s conscience began prodding the back of his mind. After Warrior’s fourth attempt, Hyrule grabbed the opening of his friend’s wallet, preventing the captain from reaching inside for a fifth time.

“Uh, I think you’ve spent enough of your rupees,” Hyrule urged. “Any more and the others will throw a fit.”

“They’re already going to throw a fit once they discover we don’t have that blue fire,” Warrior sighed, stuffing his wallet back into his bag. “You’re right though, we should leave. We’re better off elsewhere.”

“Not until I’ve had my turn.”

“It’s not worth it, Hyrule. The returns in the dud chests are much too low to make any worthwhile profit. It’s too high a risk with empty rewards.”

“Are you sure about that?” He retrieved two solitary blue rupees from his pouch, shifting them around in his hand. “I have the magic touch, after all.”

Warrior eyed him shrewdly, sizing up the Hero of Hyrule. After a moment’s pause, he huffed in amusement, waving his hand in assent. “All right then. Prove it.”

As the shopkeeper left to reset the locks, Hyrule eyed the remaining rupees in his palm. He had to admit that this probably wasn’t one of his wiser decisions, but he couldn’t help it. The draw of the gamble was undeniably strong… 

If he was just as lucky as he was in his cave days, then he wanted to make use of that. And besides—he relished the idea that he could show up the captain for once. Hyrule cupped the rupees in his hands and brought them close to his mouth, whispering softly.

“C’mon… C’mon, we’ve got this… Don’t let me down, now—”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Hyrule shoved the rupees on the counter, ignoring the peculiar look Warrior was giving him. Once the manager returned, he obtained the key and hurried toward the door. He crossed the threshold, stepping into the treasure room for the first time.

There was a perceptible change in ambiance as soon as he passed through the doorway. The wallpaper was decorative and lavish, consisting of mesmerizing patterns that left Hyrule dizzy. Two torches were lit on either side of a second locked door, illuminating two chests that stood on pedestals in the center.

Hyrule studied the two chests, trying to spot any differences between them. There were none; one was equally as brown and basic as the other. He approached the one on his left, his heart pounding as he stepped onto the raised platform.

The expectant teen rubbed his hands together, licking his lips in anticipation. Here it was—his first chest in a series of who-knows-how-many! He lifted the latch, gazing inside with wide-eyed wonder.

...And was met by a single green rupee.

The chest on his right—the correct chest—immediately popped open in response, showcasing an empty interior. It was almost like it was taunting him, insulting him over how he wasn’t astute enough to discern it had the key all along. Well… wherever it went, it was long gone now. Hyrule glared at the green gem in front of him as though it had personally wronged him, feeling utterly foolish.

This wasn’t the first time he’d struck out gambling. In fact, it was probably one of the tamest losses he’d ever had. But unlike before, now he had a contender. Now he’d have to saunter back to his smug companion, who never failed to be infuriatingly pompous when it came to matters of friendly competition.

Hyrule groaned, venting his frustration. He hadn’t even made it to the second room! And it looked like he never would, since there was no way he’d be borrowing any rupees from Warrior. If only he had the power to conjure keys out of thin air…

The disgruntled hero froze, an idea suddenly materializing in his mind.

Magical keys… 

He reached into his traveler’s pouch and procured a large key, its golden lacquer glinting in the torchlight. Its bow was in the shape of a lion’s head, its mouth open in an eternal roar. The notches on its blade seemed to warp and distort with every passing second, undecided on its current shape.

Hyrule twirled the key in his hand, feeling the beginnings of a grin form at his lips.

Bingo.

He leapt off the platform and landed in front of the locked door, his key in hand. As he brought the tip close to the lock, it seemed to decide on a shape, forming grooved ridges that satisfied the inside of the lock’s barrel. He inserted it and twisted, smiling when a resulting click sounded forth.

Almighty indeed!

Hyrule retrieved his magical key and passed through the door, taking in the second chamber. It was just as decorative as the former, with green walls and two unobtrusive chests in the center. He blazed past the chests toward the locked door straight ahead, which he had unlocked and opened in a jiffy.

Hyrule jumped in enthusiasm. He could get used to this!

The next room passed in much the same way, and the next, and the next. With each new chamber came a new intricately patterned wallpaper, passing from green to blue to red. Just as Hyrule began to wonder how long this would go on for, he entered the sixth chamber. 

He was nearly blinded by the sight.

A single chest stared back at him in what was probably the most dazzlingly bright space Hyrule had ever seen. Gold tiles lined the entire room from floor to ceiling, reflecting the lamplight in a brilliant glow. Hyrule squinted as he drew near the chest, feeling the excitement bubble in his chest.

He released an unsteady breath, shaking out his jittery limbs. He unfastened the latch and lifted the lid, peeking inside.

His jaw dropped.

There, gleaming back at him in all its glory, was the lucrative sum of one-thousand rupees!

Hyrule was beaming. Blue flames, here they come!

He gathered the golden gems in his arms, nearly tripping as some tumbled onto the floor in the process. After picking them up, he shuffled out the room, making his way through the others until he arrived back in the reception area.

And boy, was it an entrance.

“No way,” Warrior scoffed, eyeing the rupees in Hyrule’s hands. “There’s no way you escaped with that much. You… How did you do that?!”

“I have the magic touch, remember?” Hyrule shrugged, attempting to stuff the jewels inside his overflowing wallet. “Weren’t you listening to me?”

“You don’t—”

“Well, I’ll be!” the shop owner snorted, looking torn between a sneer and disbelief. “It’s been ages since someone’s gone all the way like that! Come to think of it, the only one who’s ever done it was that scrawny kid years ago… ha! You must be a real gambler, boy!”

Warrior crossed his arms, giving Hyrule a sideways look. “Indeed. I didn’t know you were this acquainted with Lady Luck, Hyrule.”

Hyrule’s cheeks flushed. “Yeah, uh… I-I mean, no… Well, that is to say, I’m not—” 

“You gamblin’ youngsters are too much nowadays, I tell ya,” the shop manager grunted, waving the two heroes toward the door. “You make sure not to spend it all at once, you hear me, boy?”

“He hears you, sir,” Warrior replied, ushering Hyrule toward the exit. “Thank you again.” They stepped out into the cool evening air, where the last vestiges of sunlight graced the sky.

Warrior spun Hyrule around, suddenly emboldened now that they were out of sight of the shopkeeper. “Care to explain what just happened back there?”

“Back where?” Hyrule bluffed, not making eye contact.

“Don’t give me that, you know perfectly well where. How’d you do it? How’d you get that lucky?”

“I already told you, I have the magic touch!”

“Please, do you think I’m stupid? It can’t have been just luck, I know there’s something else to it—”

“Okay okay, lay off already,” Hyrule tittered, pushing Warrior away. “But what I told you is the truth.” He retrieved his instrument from his bag, holding it under the lamplight so his friend could take a look.

“What’s that for?”

“It’s my magical key,” Hyrule responded, turning it over. “It’s a key that has the power to unlock anything. It saved my life in those goddess-forsaken dungeons on my quests. I figured it could come in use here too.”

Hyrule could see the wheels turning in Warrior’s mind. Slowly, a look of incredulity dawned on the captain’s face, which quickly turned scandalized.

“I knew it! I _knew_ you cheated, it was too good to be true!” Warrior shouted, his finger pointed at Hyrule’s chest. “I should have suspected as much, you’ve been spending too much time around Legend lately! He’s a bad influence on you!”

 _“What?!”_ Hyrule squawked, mortified. “I didn’t—I’m not a cheater! I just used what was at my disposal!”

“So, you cheated.”

“How is that cheating? I obeyed the rules and the rules were simple, the guy said so himself! He said to go as far as I could to reach the bonus room! Those were the instructions!”

“Oh, come on, Hyrule, you know fully well that wasn’t honest gambling. An all-powerful key would have surely been against the rules had that man known something like that was in your possession. Just admit it—you cheated.”

Hyrule’s eyes glazed over as he reviewed Warrior’s argument. As oxymoronic as ‘honest gambling’ seemed to be, he began to see his point; nobody else had magical keys they could use on a whim like he could. Otherwise, there would have been more success stories. It wasn’t a fair play. Hyrule stubbed his toe on the pavement, kicking up dirt.

“I… I didn’t mean to cheat. I was just following the rules.”

“Mmhmm. Cheater.”

Hyrule shot a glare at his companion. “Well, what should we do then? I’ll just go return the rupees and—”

“Wait, no. Don’t do that.”

“Why not? I cheated, you said so yourself.”

Warrior shifted his weight, resting a hand on his cocked hip. “Well… you didn’t know. We’ll let it slide. Now that you mention it, you’re kind of right. It’s not like you violated the rules. And you heard the guy—no one’s won in years. It’s about time someone leveled the playing field.”

Hyrule rolled his eyes, peering into his bag. “Well, what am I going to do with the money? I can’t hold it all, my wallet’s not nearly big enough.”

“We can buy those blue flames now, for one. The medicine shop’s about to close for the night, so we should hurry over there. And also…”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Warrior’s mouth. He glanced over at a nearby food stand, where a familiar blue and white logo of a cow was stamped onto a banner. 

“I think a little splurging never hurt anybody.”

  


* * *

  


“Wow! Look at this, guys! Look what Warrior and Hyrule brought!”

Hyrule grinned sheepishly as Wind’s shrill voice carried over to them from across the Castle Town Market square. The Links stood next to the central fountain surrounded by numerous stray dogs, having chosen that spot earlier in the day as their place to reconvene. They eyed Hyrule curiously as he ambled over to them, precariously balancing the several bottles in his arms.

“What’s all this, ’Rule?” Wild asked as he and Wind broke away from the rest of the group. They met their two companions halfway, relieving Hyrule of some of his bottles.

“We come bearing gifts!” Warrior answered, who was carrying his own supply of bottles.

“Gifts?” Four tested. They rejoined the rest of the group, where bottles of milk were passed around to each member.

“It’s on the house! Plus, check out these beauties,” Warrior smirked, showing his own armful of bottles. “A lifetime supply of blue fire. We wiped their entire stock clean of it. This way, we’ll never go without it again.”

“Blimey, that’s good milk!” Wind laughed after chugging some from his bottle, a white mustache shining on his upper lip.

“How on earth were you able to snag that much?” Twilight said, frowning at the flickering blue bottles in Warrior’s arms. “Didn’t the old man say the blue flames were pricey?”

“Hyrule won it.”

They were met with astonished looks. Hyrule felt heat rise to his face once more; he took a long draft of milk, savoring its cooling effect.

“He won it?” Sky asked, incredulous. “As in… like a prize?”

“As in gambling.” Warrior wriggled his brows, causing Hyrule to nearly cough up his milk.

The Hero of Legend puffed in derision. “What? Hyrule? There’s no way.”

“He did. And you’re jealous.”

“I refuse to believe it.”

“Hey,” Hyrule scowled, feeling insulted.

“Wow, guys,” Four droned. “We’re so glad we can count on you to be responsible with your money. How dependable of you.”

“It’s not our fault you sent us to do the most expensive job!” Warrior argued. “We should have been the ones restocking arrows. You should have sent Wild after the fire, he’s loaded with cash.”

“So are you!”

“Well, usually, but not since Legend scammed me of my rupees! The scumbag.”

“Oh, boohoo, Captain. You’re just a sore loser.”

“That man’s still running that treasure chest shop?” Time interrupted, looking introspective. “He must be old by now. I’m surprised he keeps in business.” He eyed Hyrule mischievously, his lip quirking into a grin. “So you chose to risk the gamble, did you?”

Hyrule twisted his bottle of milk, feeling put on the spot. “W-Well I… I wasn’t the only one. Warrior did too.”

Time nodded. “Ah.”

“You’re a gambler, Hyrule?” Legend probed, rounding on his friend. “How did I not know this about you?”

“It’s not that big a deal! It was just a little game, it was harmless—”

“Tch, he’s not that harmless, he cheated!”

Hyrule shot Warrior a death glare as surprised gasps sounded forth among the Links. Legend stared at Hyrule as if he were seeing him for the first time, his mouth dropping open.

“He wh—He cheated? _This one?!”_ Legend put a hand to his chest, feigning betrayal. “For shame, Hyrule! It’s like I don’t even know you! What else have you kept hidden from me?”

“I’m not hiding _anything,_ you twat,” Hyrule grumbled, shoving aside Legend’s face as he erupted into boisterous laughter. “I didn’t know I was cheating, I didn’t mean to!”

“He used an all-powerful key to pick the locks and win the prize!”

“Warrior, I _swear_ —”

“An all-powerful key?” Four interjected, putting a hand to his chin. “Huh… Wouldn’t something like that be considered a breach of privacy? You could use it on anything if you wanted.”

“I don’t use it on everything! It’s just—”

“You don’t have to look so ashamed about it,” Warrior simpered, throwing an arm around Hyrule’s shoulders. “So you made an error in judgment. It happens to the best of us.”

Hyrule sighed, ceding to his embarrassment. He grimaced in wry amusement, allowing the others’ laughs to play out around him.

“Well, regardless of what happened, we can’t just go around taking whatever we like just because we can,” Twilight proposed, his arms crossed. “That sets a bad precedent. I think it’d be a good idea to go back and return the rupees anyway. Right, Time?”

Twilight looked to their designated leader for validation. Time had his arms crossed in contemplation. Suddenly, he shrugged with a guilty smile, much to Twilight’s bewilderment.

“Loosen up, Pup,” he said. “They’re just having a bit of fun. They got us the fire, so they played their part well. Besides, I’m one to talk—I’ve had my own ways of beating the system.” He shot a playful look over at Hyrule, who almost couldn’t believe his ears.

Twilight’s jaw dropped, his expression one of sheer disapproval. “Beating the system?!” he yelped to a chorus of laughs. Hyrule chuckled alongside them, feeling simultaneously eased and chastened.

Maybe some lessons were better learned by some than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed unless my writing blog says otherwise. 
> 
> Follow me here at [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) for my latest scribbles!  
> Thank you! ♥️


	4. Seashell Remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I'd love it if you wrote a drabble about Wild recollecting a happy memory. I always read about him having nightmares and terrible memories--this boy needs some happiness in his life!" -wildsdomain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Tags:** BOTW Zelink undertones... or overtones :P
> 
> [Read on Tumblr.](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/post/620738100012990464/hello-id-love-it-if-you-wrote-a-drabble-about)

“Oh! Link, Link, here! I’ve got one, Link!”

He released his motley collection of shells straight away, which hit the water with a _sploosh._ Droplets sprayed as he trotted over, his boots smacking the compacted wet earth. She was kneeling in the sandy shallows, not at all minding the water soaking her trousers. He reached her side and crouched, peering curiously over her shoulder.

An iridescent pearl no larger than the nail of his pinky finger was cupped in her hands. It radiated light at every angle, magnified by the watery sheen on its surface. She used a finger to gently nudge it, handling it as if she would a living organism.

“Can you believe it, Link?” she said, positively beaming. “Only the rarest of opals are discovered this far south of Eldin, and here we are! Here, in Kitano Bay! These silica deposits take years upon years to form—millions, in fact—and to find one of this magnitude? Isn’t it simply marvelous? A sea pearl, Link!”

Link studied the gem, his brows furrowed. It looked like any other grain of sand, albeit slightly larger. How she was ever able to spot it amid the rocks and shifting tide, he would never understand.

“And just think… a jewel of this size would certainly be imbued with extraordinary elemental power. After such a long maturation process, it’s really no wonder their water-harnessing properties are so potent. Now, how to best tap into that power… Oh! Could you imagine if it was fashioned into an earring? Why, it would make for the perfect swimming aid in that it wouldn’t be cumbersome to the user! And not to mention how dashing you’d look having it dangle from your ear like this…” She reached toward him without warning, holding the pearl close to his ear. 

A swarm of summerwing butterflies suddenly took flight in his diaphragm. They turned around his insides, threatening to flutter into his throat. He held his breath as he gazed upon her face, unable to look away.

There was a spark in her eyes. It was a zeal that was very distinct to him now, most prominent whenever she was granted leeway to pursue doing what she loved most. Those emerald eyes gleamed in the early morning light, rivaling the brilliance of the sun. Link found himself staring into that brilliance, captivated by the radiance thereof.

He wanted to nurture that spark. He wanted to do everything in his power to protect it.

“Of course, the ones you currently have in are lovely as well,” she resumed, lowering her hand. “I merely thought a precious stone would serve as a sensible choice of ear jewel, have you ever the need to swim. Although, I’m sure your time with the Zora has undoubtedly made you a proficient swimmer… What about you, though? What items of note did you find?”

Link drew a blank, feeling terribly dense. A mental image of his forgotten seashells appeared in his mind, now lost to the sea. He turned up his palms, displaying his empty hands.

“But… you just had some,” she frowned. “You had some shells with you a moment ago, had you not?”

He shrugged.

The princess hummed, shaking her head endearingly. She rose from off the ground, him following, and secured the opal in a small pouch within her knapsack. “Well, that’s all right. I think I saw some farther along the beach we could take back to the lab. I’m curious if those have any special effects as well. I may not have pierced ears myself, but no matter—I do believe they’d work wonders as a necklace, wouldn’t you?”

 _Yes,_ Link thought to himself, eyeing the space between her shoulder and neck. _Very much yes._

She gave him a small, knowing smile. Link stared back, fully aware of the bubbly sensation recommencing in his stomach.

For a moment, they looked at each other. Green met blue in a dazzling display of feeling, effervescent and warm. She was like the sea in a way, ever-changing and unpredictable, and so incredibly deep. She was reflective and bright, soothing and cleansing. She was passionate and compassionate, driven and selfless. She possessed a splendor that knew no bounds. She was—

She kicked water at him. Link stood still with detached surprise as the front of his tunic was showered with ocean. Before he had the chance to react, she frisked away, golden hair whirling as she glanced behind playfully at him. He stared after her retreating form, gaping in wonder.

Oh, was he in trouble.

With a shake of his head to restore his faculties, he took off after her, only half-heartedly attempting to catch up. A fond smile broke out on his lips as he loped down the coastline in her wake, the sun beating brightly from above.

And along the shore they went—the princess and her appointed knight.

  


* * *

  


Wind bit his lip as his eyes roved the beach. Darkness had well settled in by now, the stars twinkling into existence above an endless Great Sea. Placid waves lapped tranquilly at the shore, the scent of saltwater permeating the air. Lamps from the cliffside cabana cast their light out from afar, dimly illuminating the sand where he sat with a dazed Wild.

The sailor glanced at the resort, unsure of what to do.

He briefly considered calling for Twilight. The last time the champion had zoned out like this, Twilight had quickly stepped in to assuage the situation, prompting the older group members to lead the rest of them away. Time had vaguely mentioned something about memory lapses… or was it memory glimpses? Wind wasn’t certain. Whatever the case, he didn’t understand why they always had to be so private about these things. He wasn’t a child anymore, he could handle it. He scrunched up his nose, feeling a familiar twinge of annoyance.

No. He wouldn’t be calling Twilight.

Wind fiddled with the joy pendant around his neck, studying Wild’s face. The older hero was staring glassy-eyed at the sandcastle the two of them had constructed together; they had just finished digging the moat when Wild entered this stupor, entirely tuning out the outside world. Not a single touch or word Wind said could snap him out of it, and as the minutes ticked by, the sailor had to admit he was growing more and more perturbed. He buried his feet in the sand, pouting.

Wind liked Wild—he really did. The champion was spirited and engaging, always willing to join in on the fun at the drop of a cap. Even after the others had opted to retire indoors for the evening, Wild had eagerly accepted Wind’s proposal to help him build an elaborate sandcastle, which continued long after the sun had set. Wild was often the first to take Wind up on his ‘escapades’—as Legend would call them—and often the only one as well.

Wind respected Wild for that. He respected him for that so much.

But ever since their awkward spat that happened not too long ago, things between them had been… strained.

The young hero blew out a frustrated sigh. He didn’t get why that had to be such a big deal. Sure, he may have been a little overbearing in his defense of the Kings of Hyrule, and sure, he probably could have handled things more… maturely. But to cave to the idea that the kings were, at their cores, bad people? Wind wasn’t buying that.

And now, he was stuck alone with his disputant, dealing with the repercussions of whatever was going on inside Wild’s head.

Maybe he _should_ fetch Twilight…

From out of the blue, Wild gasped, his head jerking up as if a cable had snapped. Wind jumped backward, his hands gripping the sand beneath him for support. He watched Wild’s eyes dart around and then lock onto him, the sky blue of his irises piercing him even in the dark.

They looked at each other.

Before Wind could decide what to say, Wild glanced bashfully away, his lips turned up in what appeared to be a small smile.

_And were his cheeks pink too…?_

“Uh… Wild? You good there?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about that,” the champion said softly, staring down into the sand. “I was just… remembering.”

“Remembering what?”

For a moment, Wind thought he overstepped his bounds. He waited with bated breath until Wild chuckled, holding up a pretty white shell with scalloped ridges.

“Seashells,” he replied. “Like this one I just found. It reminded me of her.”

Though he didn’t say it outright, Wind had a pretty solid guess on just who this ‘her’ was that Wild was referring to. He ran his hand down the side of the trench, smoothing out the sandy wall.

“What did you, uh… remember about her?”

Wild thumbed the shell, his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Little things.”

“Were they good things?”

“Yeah.” He glanced back to Wind, his expression warm. “Being on the beach. Collecting shells. That sort of thing. Recalling what we’ve done together. You know, our history. We’ve already made new memories, but… sometimes it’s nice being able to remember the past too.”

Wind nodded. He didn’t fully grasp what Wild was trying to say, but he was relieved that his friend seemed content. “Yeah… the beach is great for that. I don’t think it’s possible to have a bad memory at the beach. It’s like what they always say—‘The briny sea will set the mind at ease.’”

Wild laughed. “Except if you drown. Or get eaten by a shark.”

“Well… okay, sure, but you know what I mean!”

“I do, huh?”

“Yeah! You were just reminded of a pretty girl by the sea, weren’t you?”

Wild’s face turned cherry red. Wind smirked, his chin raised up pompously.

_Wind—one! Wild—zero!_

“I… okay, touché,” Wild conceded, putting a hand to the back of his neck. “I was mostly just… remembering a certain gem she found. A magical one.”

“A magic gem?”

“Yeah. Back home, certain jewels have the ability to grant you different powers. It’s why a lot of my outfits are inlaid with them. We were collecting shells on the shore when we found a special one.”

“Really?” Wind frowned. “Wow… I’ve never even heard of that. I wish we had stuff like that here. Almost all of the cool things I’ve found have been in dungeons, or from monsters. Not lying out on the beach.”

“Well, who knows—maybe you do have them, but you just don’t know about them yet.”

“Maybe.” Wind felt a memory breach the surface, filling him with affection. “I used to collect shells with Aryll all the time. We didn’t really do much with them, though. Or, well… _I_ didn’t, but she liked to paste them on the outside of her jewelry box. Shells are cool and all, but I like catching crabs more.”

Wild grinned. “I think I prefer that too. Which reminds me… dinner will sure be a treat tonight.”

“Sure will.” Wind inhaled deeply through his nose, sensing the aroma of cooked crab in the air.

“Speaking of which, you ready to…?”

“Yeah, let’s head back,” Wind replied, jumping to his feet and brushing away sand. He looked down at the large sandcastle between the two of them, his lips pursed. “It’s too bad the tide will wash this away by morning. This is the coolest one I’ve made by far.”

“You sure about that?” Wild challenged, following suit. “We dug a pretty big moat. I wouldn’t be surprised if the castle’s still here tomorrow.”

“You think? I hope so.” Wind appraised their remarkable sand structure, appreciating its multiple columns and archways. With a satisfied hum, he turned and began making his way toward the cabana, with Wild falling into step beside him.

The resort stood out like a beacon on a hill. A triangular straw roof rose high into the sky, which sprouted palm fronds and hibiscus flowers at the top. A circular wooden deck hosted multiple torches along the rail, illuminating the entire island. An attractive little waterfall spilled down the cliffside, which emptied into a pond where a gazebo sat on a raised platform in the center. The champion whistled approvingly as they approached the hut, admiring the sights.

“Impressive, sailor. Your own place? And not just your own place—your own _island?_ Not bad.”

“I know, right?” Wind said, smiling. “I’ve been wanting to bring Aryll and Grandma here, but it hasn’t happened yet. Guess you guys will do for now.”

“You’re way further along than I am,” Wild remarked, ignoring the quip. “My house was a dump when I bought it. Even after all the rupees I’ve poured into fixing it up, decorating is hard.”

“Oh, the cabana came this way when I was granted the ownership deed. Maybe I’m just lucky.”

Wild’s head whipped around, his mouth dropping open. “Wait—seriously? Someone _gave_ this to you?”

“Sure did. It was this school teacher lady. She bestowed it to me after I gave her a boatload of these.” He held his joy pendant out to Wild, whose face looked utterly bemused.

“Huh. Not gonna lie, I’m pretty jealous. That’s pretty un-bee-lievable she would do something like that.”

Wind rolled his eyes, releasing his charm. “It’s not a bee, Wild. It’s a butterfly. Duh.”

“Oh. Uh… then that was pretty fly of you to butter her up like that.”

“Just stop.”

“Fine.”

The two teens walked up the wooden planks leading to the cabana’s front door. Wind shook his head as Wild let himself through, smirking at his friend’s silliness.

Though Wind couldn’t say he understood everything that went on inside Wild’s head, he was undoubtedly happy that Wild seemed to be doing better than he was before. Despite their differences, the sailor couldn’t deny that these people were quickly becoming family to him—even when his flesh-and-blood family was leagues away across the Great Sea.

And to Wind, that meant everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed unless my writing blog says otherwise. 
> 
> Follow me here at [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) for my latest scribbles!  
> Thank you! ♥️


	5. Cave Dwellings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really like your writing. I haven't gotten around to finishing Crimson Ties yet, but from what I've read you're very good. May I request a drabble where Legend takes care of an injured Sky while the two have been seperated from the group? If it doesn't fit what you want to right or you can't get around to it, it's perfectly fine. Don't stress yourself." -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Broken limbs and the aftermath thereof
> 
> [Read on Tumblr.](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/post/622453687805165568/i-really-like-your-writing-i-havent-gotten)

Sky knew there would be trouble the moment he heard the thunder.

It sounded more menacing than it did back home. Back home, it was blaringly loud but distant. Back home, it was startling but familiar, powerful yet far-removed. Thanks to his floating island in the sky, home was perched high above the cloud barrier, skirting the most ruthless storms and any potential danger.

But this? This was different.

This was unsettling. This was a gradual sound, an inescapable sound. It was a sound that intensified with each passing second. It shook the walls around him, shook the ground at his feet. It rattled his very bones, building within him like a roaring waterfall—

_**CRACK.** _

A fissure arced across the cavern ceiling like a lightning bolt. Instantly, rocks began pelting the unprepared Links, hailing down on them in all sizes. “Move!” Warrior screamed, shoving Time out of the way of a plummeting boulder. Sky pivoted in the opposite direction as he dodged the falling debris, knocking forcefully into the Hero of Legend. The two heroes staggered as the roof collapsed, effectively cutting them off from the rest of their comrades.

Suddenly, another tremor.

Sky jumped away from the stone pile with Legend, his eyes darting to-and-fro. There were no visible gaps in the rock wall, rendering them sitting ducks in an inevitable cave in. He rose his goddess shield above his head, Legend following suit beside him. He doubted their shields would hold up under the weight of the entire mountain, but without a viable shelter, it was better than nothing—

The ground fell out from under him.

Sky cried out as the floor beneath him turned to shifting pebbles. He windmilled his arms, his shield thrown to the side as his balance was disrupted. An avalanche of rock promptly swept him away, rushing toward the hole that had opened up in the floor behind him.

Panicking, Sky threw himself flat against the rockslide, his fingers scrambling for purchase on the unstable terrain. But no matter how hard he fought against the tide of earth, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. 

He couldn’t stop himself. He was going to fall.

Thoughts of Zelda quickly flashed through his mind. Sky slammed his eyes shut as he crested over the edge, prepared to meet his doom.

Without warning, a sharp tug yanked at his neck. A strangled sound ripped from Sky’s throat as he jerked to an abrupt stop. His gaze snapped upward, locking onto the Hero of Legend.

Legend had Sky’s sailcloth fisted tightly in both hands, the fabric pulled taut. He had one foot braced against a stationary rocky outcrop, stabilizing him on the precarious ground. The veteran grit his teeth as he strained to pull Sky to safety, his legs shaking as he worked against the rockslide.

He tugged—

And the sailcloth ripped free from Sky’s brooch.

A couple seconds of weightlessness followed. Sky heard a distant shout as he lurched backward, which was then drowned out by a roaring in his ears. He looked down at the precipitous drop beneath him, gasped, and fell.

His immediate instinct was to go spread-eagled, just as all Skyloftian children were taught to do when in free fall. But here, when he was mere seconds away from smashing his face into bedrock, he realized that would probably get him killed. He righted himself and covered his head, aiming for a small ledge three stories below.

The floor rushed up to meet him.

He braced for impact.

_**SMACK.** _

An audible snap was accompanied by a searing pain in his right leg. Sky crashed onto his side, his elbow striking the ground hard with his head cushioned between his arms. Stars burst across his field of vision as he rebounded, the breath stolen from his lungs.

He temporarily grayed out.

And then, horrific pain.

Sky wheezed as he came to, desperately sucking in air. Everything was on fire—his lungs, his arm, his leg. Especially his leg. An agonizing cry tore from his throat as he lay immobile on the ground, powerless to do anything but groan.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there. It could have been minutes, hours, days. But not seconds. Certainly not seconds. It was much too prolonged to be seconds.

A shadow loomed overhead. Sky braced himself for the inevitable, fully expecting more rocks to come crashing down onto him.

A jarring collision and a loud _oof_ suddenly greeted his ears, followed by footsteps and the rustling of cloth. 

“Deities above, Sky,” a breathy voice sounded from above. “Goddesses, this is bad…”

Sky glanced up, his eyelids fluttering weakly. Sure enough, a familiar head of pink hair came into hazy focus. Legend looked down on him in horror, the sailcloth gripped tightly in his hands.

“Hylia, you’re gonna hate me for this, but I gotta do it,” the veteran growled. A sudden pressure enveloped Sky’s right leg, causing him to gasp in pain.

“I have to, okay?” Legend chided. “Your leg’s clean broken, in case you haven’t noticed. And I’m not having you bleed out after surviving a fall like that, so don’t come at me.”

Sky released a shuddering breath, his eyes watering. His leg felt like it would spontaneously combust at any moment. Sweat dripped from his temples and a loud ringing had taken up residence in his ears. He grew dizzy.

Something was pressed to his lips. He felt a rich, sweet sensation travel down his throat before he gagged. He launched into a tortuous coughing fit, spewing liquid.

“Good enough,” Legend said gruffly. He corked a bright red bottle with trembling hands and shoved it back inside his satchel. “How do you feel now? Better?”

Sky grimaced as his coughs subsided, taking inventory. He had only taken a single sip of Legend’s heart potion, but that alone seemed enough for its powerful restorative effects to kick in. He was already feeling less dazed than he had a moment ago, and he appeared to be breathing easier too. 

Though his arm and leg were still killing him…

“Not… great,” he answered weakly.

“Just take it easy,” Legend said, continuing to apply pressure to his leg. “Sorry man, but we’ll have to wait for the others to find us. I’m fresh out of fairies.”

Sky blew out a pained breath. The thought that he might be stuck like this for a while made him feel even more sick than he already was. With trepidation, he tilted his head, looking back at the scene by his feet.

He wished he hadn’t.

It was a grisly sight. His sailcloth— _Zelda’s_ sailcloth—was pressed firmly onto his right leg, with Legend holding it in place. Dark red stains tainted the fabric, seeping out from a large central point. Nauseated, he allowed his head to thump back to the floor, his hand unconsciously reaching out to clasp Legend’s boot for support.

“For the love of Nayru, Sky, if you’re gonna do that, then at least do it right,” Legend rebuked. His hand shot out and grabbed Sky’s, holding tight to his fingers. Sky clenched his jaw and squeezed back, grateful for the small relief.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had an injury this severe. Come to think of it, the last time was probably back when he fought evil incarnate itself; back when he was given the time to restock on healing items. Here, he had been given no time at all.

Not to mention that heights had never been much of an issue for him in the past…

“That’s one gnarly-looking break,” Legend said, interrupting his thoughts. “You did good not to injure your head. Or your ribs.”

Sky winced. “Got my arm, though.”

“At least it doesn’t look like your leg. And thank Hylia your head doesn’t either, it’s a miracle you didn’t smash your skull on the floor. That’s a gift from the goddess if I’ve ever seen one.”

The hurting hero scrunched his eyes shut. “Mhmm… She does nothing but bless.”

Silence followed his words. Sky released another controlled breath, concentrating with all his might on the feel of Legend’s hand in his own.

“Kind of ironic though, if you think about it,” Legend grumbled after a long pause. “The goddess provides us potions, but without a reliable way to use them. How can you heal up if you’re too hurt to actually drink them? It’s backwards.”

“She gave us fairies,” Sky answered, his voice tight. “They help us when potions can't.”

Another silence. Legend pursed his lips. He changed positions to sit crossed-legged on the floor, his eyes downcast as he bent over Sky’s leg.

Sky shifted to reposition himself as well, only to hiss when his arm flared in response. Legend swore in sympathy and moved to help his companion, cushioning Sky’s head with a traveling cloak.

“Goddesses, Sky. I warned you birdbrains about the pits in Death Mountain, and what did you do? You fell right into one. Hylia save me.”

Sky made a noise of resignation. “Sorry.”

Legend sighed, blowing wispy strands of hair around his face. “No, I… don’t be. You just… agh, you _scared_ me, Sky. We’re lucky this ledge was here at all, this could have ended terribly. And I’m… I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Sky blinked. Somehow, the words filtered past the haze of hurt in his brain, calling into question every presumption he had about the testy hero beside him.

“You… huh? For what?”

“I took your sailcloth from you. You know, your only means of a safe landing? And now you’re hurt. I’m… sorry.”

Sky attempted a consoling smile, which turned out to be more of a grimace. “Vet, no worries. Probably would’ve flown over the edge here had you not slowed me down. You saved my life.”

Legend frowned at the ground. “Yeah, well. If you still hate me after this, I get it. It’s not like we’re the best of buds anyway. Between all the swearing and taunting, I… I’d be sick of me by now too.”

“I could never hate you.”

Something unidentified flitted across Legend’s face. His eyes drifted over to meet Sky’s, reflecting the sunlight shining in through the cracks in the cavern walls. Those electric eyes seemed to scrutinize every part of him, searching for any hint of a façade. Penetrating. Doubting.

A warm feeling suddenly overtook the nausea in Sky’s stomach. He gave his friend a weak smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Legend flushed and looked away.

“You’re right, Vet. It’s my own birdbrain fault. Should’ve stuck to the walls, like you.”

“You couldn’t have known. You’re a sky dweller. Not a caveman.”

“There’s caves on Skyloft too.”

“I doubt they’re as bad as these. Death Mountain’s notorious for pitfalls, it’s riddled with them. And now we’re stuck down here without the others, and I don’t have any fairies, and I… I…”

Sky blinked rapidly, trying to clear away the cloud of pain obscuring his vision. It became evident to him that Legend seemed distracted. Troubled, even. The pink-haired hero was fidgeting where he sat, his knee bouncing in place. His head swiveled from side to side as he gazed up at the hole-ridden ceiling, his fingers twitching in Sky’s grasp.

He was worried about him.

Determined to assuage his friend’s anxieties, Sky cleared his throat, trying to reel in Legend’s attention. If he couldn’t distract himself from the pain, then he could at least try to distract Legend from his.

“So you… you said this is Death Mountain? Are there dragons here?”

Legend shot him a questioning look, his eyebrow raised. “I… what? _Dragons?_ No, why?”

“On the Surface, we have Eldin Volcano. Kind of like this, but hotter. And there’s a dragon.”

“No dragons here. The mountain’s Dark World counterpart is volcanic, but not this one, thank the gods for that.”

Sky hummed in thought. Legend frowned. 

“What? You think a dragon might show up and eat us or something?”

“No. I’m just looking out for you, since I know you’re scared of them.”

Legend’s bouncing leg came to an abrupt stop. He leveled a piercing glare at his wounded comrade in what was an obvious show of intimidation. Sky would have laughed had the crippling pain in his limbs not been so crippling.

 _“Looking out for_ … tch. I’m not _scared_ of dragons, all right? You guys asked me what the worst kinds of enemies were, so I responded. I had to choose _something.”_

“It’s all good, Vet. Not a big deal. Dragons or not, at least rabbits like it underground, don’t they?”

Legend turned bright red, rivaling the color of his tunic. He shot daggers at the Chosen Hero, squeezing his hand in a viselike grip. Even with all the hostility, Sky thought that it was altogether a more pleasant sensation than the one provided by his broken limbs.

“You’re entering dangerous territory, _bird boy,”_ Legend snarled. “Don’t you remember that rabbits bite? Or did that bird brain of yours forget that little detail?”

Sky huffed in dry amusement. He shut his eyes with a smile, grateful to have something else to focus on other than the pain.

_He’s too easy._

“I appreciate the threat, but I know I’m in good hands,” he slurred. “Thanks for flying down after me, Vet.”

The immediate change in ambiance was palpable. Sky cracked an eye open, curious.

Legend looked down at their clasped hands, his eyes glazed over. There was a softness in his eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago. It was a stillness; a gentleness. It was a foreign look for him, but Sky couldn’t help but think it suited him. The veteran’s gaze drifted over to him, and even in his pain-induced stupor, Sky could see the gratitude in his friend’s expression.

“You’re welcome.”

A sharp whistle suddenly echoed throughout the cavern. Legend’s head whipped up to face the ceiling, his lips breaking out into a gigantic grin. He released Sky’s hand and made a beckoning motion, calling out Wild’s name. A distant reply answered back, followed by the sound of a deploying paraglider.

Though Sky couldn’t see the champion from where he lay on the ground, relief flooded his chest like a broken dam. He allowed himself to relax, grateful to the Goddess Hylia for their speedy rescue.

And grateful to Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed unless my writing blog says otherwise. 
> 
> Follow me here at [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) for my latest scribbles!  
> Thank you! ♥️


	6. Cold Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! Maybe the younger squad (Hyrule, Wild and Wind) get kidnapped and used against the rest of the Links? With a fluff end?? Ty!" -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr.](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/post/630363788149981184/hello-maybe-the-younger-squad-hyrule-wild-and)

“Argh!” Wind yanked back his hand as if he’d been burned. He sucked the pinprick of red from his thumb, shooting the stink eye at the offending plant. 

He could’ve sworn those thorns hadn’t existed a moment ago… 

“Hey, Wild?” he called, delicately plucking a berry from the snow-covered brambles. “You sure these are the ones we’re looking for?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” the champion answered somewhere off to his right. “The ones that taper off and curl at the ends. Y’know, like a fishhook.”

Wind examined the brightly colored fruit. In every respect, it looked identical to the ones they encountered earlier. He couldn’t see why Wild was so adamant that these were the ones they were after. Wind glanced to his left, where the Hero of Hyrule rustled aimlessly through the undergrowth.

“Psst, hey ’Rule. Does this look right to you?” He held his palm out to his friend.

Hyrule frowned at the fruit. He gave a quick shrug and swatted aside an irksome branch. “How should I know? I’m just picking them all as we go along. Wild can separate them out when we’re done, he’s much better at that than me anyway.” He flinched as the branch whipped around and whacked him in the face.

“Come on, guys, don’t be like that,” Wild said as he stuffed a handful of berries into his satchel. “I can’t be the only survivalist in the group. Twi showed us what to look out for and he’s counting on us not to poison everyone. As resident chef, it’s my job to follow through on that, or my name’s not the Hero of the Wild.”

Wind rolled his eyes, exchanging a smirk with Hyrule. He jutted out his chin and adopted an air of self-importance, mimicking his friend’s lilting accent. “Look alive, chaps! Rancher’s depending on us! No berry gets left behind, or my name’s not the Hero of the Wild!” Hyrule snickered.

For a split second, it seemed as if Wild might strangle his younger comrade. Then, the moment passed, his disdain replaced by a look of indifference. “Okay, sailor. First of all—‘chaps’? I would never say that. And second…”

Wild paused. Wind quirked an eyebrow in anticipation.

“...Respect your elder-berries.”

They dissolved into a fit of giggles. Wind shook his head endearingly, amused by his friend’s smug expression.

Typical Wild.

“Look, guys, I know I’m typically the forager here, but I still need your help,” Wild resumed, turning back to his bush. “We can’t be mixing up the edibles with the poisonous ones. Twilight showed all three of us how to identify the plants in this region, not just me. So we each have to do our part to collect enough before the storm hits. I have enough rations here for at least three meals, so if you both gather just as much, then we can call it a day and—”

A shadow loomed overhead, blocking out the harsh light of the noonday sun. Wind instinctively turned and felt the color drain from his face. Hyrule gasped. The champion’s voice faltered.

Together, they looked upon the formidable form that emerged before them, standing mere feet away on the opposite side of the berry bush.

  


* * *

  


The Hero of Time sat reposed against the base of a large pine, unfastening the clasps of his armor. The metal plates acted like clingy blocks of ice, sapping the heat from his blood the longer he wore them. Between the lofty mountain air and the rapidly dropping temperature, he supposed it would be wise to move closer to the fire. He breathed out, watching a cloud of vapor issue from his lips and swiftly dissipate.

They were in the remote snowy highlands, far from the reaches of civilization. White-topped peaks sprouted around them like jagged teeth. Large, billowing clouds swept over the vast landscape, forecasting the impending snowstorm. It was finally upon them, just as they’d foreseen earlier that day.

Back before the others had left…

“Hey Vet, could you give me a hand?”

Time looked up. From across the campsite, Sky hefted a pair of large fir branches, their needles dragging across the forest floor. Legend trotted over to relieve him of his burden and lugged them to the base of their improvised shelter. Using their combined strength, they hoisted them onto the roof and lashed the boughs, securing the A-frame in place.

“Well, that’s it for the thatching,” Sky wheezed as he slumped against a tree. “I’m beat.”

“You can say that again,” Legend agreed. He rubbed his hands together and drew closer to the fire. “Man, I’m starving. We got anything to eat around this place?”

He approached a dreary-looking Four, who sat as close to the flames as he dared. The little hero had his hood drawn with a thin sheet wrapped tightly around himself, which looked almost comical had he not been shivering violently. “I’ve got some roasted carrots, if you’d like. In my bag there.” He used his head to gesture to his open sack, which Legend browsed through readily.

Grunting, Time rose to his feet and brushed his pants free of twigs. He made his way over to their supplies, searching for his belongings among the mess.

“What’s that look for?”

Time turned back to the campfire. From his place on the log, the smithy was scowling openly at a suspicious Hero of Legend. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

“What do you mean?” Legend asked. “Why?”

“Gee, I dunno,” Four drawled. “Maybe because of _that?”_

Legend followed Four’s pointed look down to his bare legs. Huffing in exasperation, he walked away, his mouth full of carrot. “Oh please, not this again. Lay off the legs and worry about yourself for a change. I’m not the one huddled by the fire, after all.”

Four fisted his hands in his traveler’s cloak. “I don’t get you. It’s absolutely freezing out here. How are you not c-cold?!”

“He hasn’t remained in one place for too long,” Time answered. He dropped a thick woolen bundle onto the trembling smithy’s head, ignoring his muffled protests as he lowered himself onto the log.

“Yeah, you heard the old man,” Legend said as he sifted through his inventory. “Sorry, Smalls—I’d give you one of my rings, but none of them help with the cold.”

Four fixed Legend with a murderous glare from beneath his covers. _“Smalls?!”_

“Speaking of the cold, where are the others?” Sky asked, joining the group by the fire. “You would think they’d be back by now. The storm’s almost upon us.”

“I’ve been concerned about that myself,” Time concurred as Four busied himself with readjusting his blanket. “Our ranch hand said he’d be a while, but that doesn’t excuse our champion. This is… too long.”

“I wonder if the two groups met up at some point,” Sky said, warming his hands by the flames. “Maybe Twilight found them dilly-dallying and was dragged into the mischief.”

“Pfft. With that gang? More than likely,” Legend scoffed. “Combining Wind, Wild, and Hyrule is a disaster waiting to happen. What were we even thinking?” After rummaging through his possessions, Legend cursed and stalked back to the fire with crossed arms. “I forgot I lent the captain my fire rod. Now we’re out of food _and_ heating items. Where’s Wild when you need him?”

“I have my flame lantern,” offered Four from underneath his mountain of covers, “but it’s not super efficient. Also, I had a feeling you were cold,” he directed at the veteran.

“We’ll give them another fifteen minutes,” Time said. “If they’re not back by then, I’ll head out to search. They might be in trouble.”

“But—what about the storm?” said Sky. “It’s about to be a blizzard out there. You’ll be frozen solid!”

“I’ll manage. I can generate fire if necessary.” Time thought of the spell granted to him by the Great Fairy and hoped he wouldn’t have to resort to that.

“Well… no cause for concern yet,” said Sky. “For now, let’s wait and see if they return. Maybe they’re okay. Hopefully.”

For the next several minutes, the group sat in silence, staring into the flickering firelight. The flames seemed to have a life of their own, spitting and crackling as they greedily devoured the woodpile. One by one, flurries began falling from the sky, drifting soundlessly onto the cold hard ground. Time remained motionless on the log, his brow furrowed in thought.

It wasn’t like his protégé to miss a deadline. Neither would the captain, for that matter; those two were nothing if not meticulous, and their absences raised serious red flags. And not just theirs, but the others’ disappearances were troubling as well. As peculiar as Wild’s tendencies were, Time sincerely doubted the boy would ever intentionally neglect dinnertime. He took his job as chef much too seriously for that. Something was amiss.

Perhaps they should have sent out a search party sooner… 

A sudden disturbance sounded from the woods. Legend and Sky sprang to their feet, followed slowly by Time. A faint rustling came from the nearby trees. Time peered into the outlying darkness, his fingertips grazing the hilt of his sword.

From the undergrowth emerged two figures.

“Twi!”

“Warrior!”

“Where’ve you guys been?”

“What happened to Warrior?”

“Is he okay?”

They dashed to the hunched forms of their newly arrived comrades. Warrior leaned heavily against the Hero of Twilight, who staggered under the captain’s weight. Their faces were flushed under the strain of their load, with Warrior favoring one foot over the other.

“Yeah, yeah, m’fine, don’t get your tunics in a twist,” the captain grunted. “Just a little hiccup on the road, nothing major.” Sky and Legend each took one of his arms and assisted him to the log next to Four. As Legend helped him prop up his injured foot, Sky rushed off to their equipment stashed by the shelter, presumably searching for a potion. Time approached an exhausted Twilight, proffering his waterskin.

“Thanks,” Twilight huffed. He took a brief swig and wiped the sweat from his brow, his chest heaving.

“You good?”

The Ordonian nodded, returning the waterskin. “Sprained his ankle. Had to take the long way back.” His voice was raspy, as if he’d been breathing in the frigid air for too long.

“Must have been quite the walk.”

“I’ll say. The fool can’t watch for potholes, but he did okay on the ice.” Twilight unbuckled the clasp of his hunting satchel, revealing an array of packaged fish.

Time hummed in admiration. “That’s quite the catch.”

“Took a while, but they eventually started biting,” Twilight explained as they moved toward the fire together. “The captain caught the majority of them, actually. He wasn’t half bad for a city slicker. Had to show him how to set the line, but he got the hang of it. Well… aside from the twisted ankle, anyway.”

Time pursed his lips. “You had us worried for a while. We thought you might’ve been stranded out there. Or worse.”

A contrite look crossed Twilight’s features. He turned his back to the fire, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Yeah, I… sorry about that. I underestimated how involved that trip would be. Thanks for having the shelter ready for us, though. I’m sure Wild can have these fish cooked up before the storm hits, it shouldn’t take long—”

“Twilight, Wild’s not here.”

“—and then we can… What?”

“Wild hasn’t returned since you left.”

There was silence. Twilight’s face registered complete shock as he looked from Time to Legend, to Four, to Sky, and then back to Time again.

“Wild’s… not here? Still?”

“No.” Time dropped his gaze, feeling the weight of his own words sink in. 

Twilight spun in a circle, scouring the campsite for the missing champion. He cast his eyes toward the shelter, as if he fully expected Wild to come bounding out at any moment. Sky cleared his throat and hesitantly stepped forward.

“Um, no. He’s not. And neither are Wind and Hyrule. We thought you must have met up with them while you were out fishing.”

A chill seeped into their bones that had nothing to do with the weather. With an agitated shake of his head, Twilight started to pace, his eyes assuming an intense focus that Time knew all too well.

“Great. If they haven’t returned by now, then something obviously happened to them. There’s no way collecting berries would take this long. Maybe the snow did them in, or maybe they were poisoned by the wrong berries. No… Wild wouldn’t make that mistake. Maybe some enemies ran them off a cliffside. I didn’t think there were dangers this far north other than wolfos, but maybe I was wrong. The Zora live downstream, but they shouldn’t pose a threat. Or maybe they were ambushed by infected monsters like the vet and I were not too long ago. That one’s probable. Whatever happened, it’s doubtless they’re in trouble, or lost, or hurt, and I shouldn’t have let them run off in unfamiliar territory, and now they’re stuck in this blizzard, and it’s my fault, and—”

“Easy there, Pup,” Time consoled, moving to block Twilight’s path. He placed a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder, looking him intently in the eye. “Easy. Nothing’s your fault. Those three are survivors, they’ll make it through. Wild has a penchant for living off the grid, and Wind and Hyrule are just as scrappy. You know that. In the meantime, let’s hunker down so we’re well-rested enough to take up the search in the morning—”

“I’m going after them.”

The remainder of Time’s words were lost to the evening air, leaving his lungs as one prolonged sigh. One glance, a single glimpse at Twilight’s countenance was all it took for Time to know exactly how this interaction would play out. His protégé met him with a penetrating stare that felt much too familiar, much too like his own. It was almost as if the younger man were challenging him, daring him to oppose his assertion. Time met his descendant’s icy blue gaze and schooled his expression into one of resignation.

“Uhhh yeah, that’s a bad idea if I’ve ever heard one,” said Four from the log. “It’s colder than an ice wizzrobe’s heart out there. You’ll be turned into a popsicle for sure.”

“Then what would you have me do?” Twilight retorted, already tightening the straps of his baldric. “Leave them out overnight in the snow? The temps drop well into the negatives here. It’s a death sentence.”

“You do realize that you’re sentencing yourself by heading into that mess, right?” Legend said, pointing toward the forest. The flurries had long since morphed into giant snowflakes and were accumulating on the ground as they spoke. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t think your wolfish impulses gave you the instincts of a house pet.”

Twilight sent Legend a scathing look which, as expected, had no effect. Time exchanged a glance with the little smithy, both uncomfortably aware that two in their company were not filled in on Twilight’s secret.

“What the vet’s trying to say is that we’re a bit uneasy about you running off alone in the cold,” Sky remarked, oblivious of Legend’s implication. “It might do more harm than good.”

“I don’t feel like I have a choice.”

Warrior made a disgruntled noise and shifted in place on the log. “Look, if the man’s made up his mind, then he’s made up his mind. Let him go.”

Sky worried his lower lip, clearly unsatisfied. “Well… in that case, will you at least let us come along? You’ve already worked yourself to the bone today. You’ll wear yourself out.”

“No, it’s too dangerous,” Twilight rebuffed. “I can cover a lot of ground on my own. It’ll be safer this way.”

“Wait a minute, you’re worried about _us_ now?” Four asked. “Isn’t that kind of hypocritical?” Twilight ignored him.

As the Links turned back to the fire and his protégé prepared to venture into the blizzard, Time closed in. He drew near the younger hero and crossed his arms, waiting to be acknowledged. Having sensed his approach, Twilight gave him a cursory nod and continued with his arrangements.

“I’ll likely be out all night, so don’t wait up for me,” he said hastily, securing his pelt to his chest. “See if you can cook up some of that fish before the snow puts out the fire. Don’t worry about me. I can subsist on what I’ve got.”

Time stayed silent, frowning at the floor. Perceiving the older man’s frame of mind, Twilight ceased his preparations and faced his mentor. His eyes grew soft and his voice dropped into a low murmur, his breath suspended in the air.

“Listen, I… I know you’re worried. Don’t be. I’ll be able to track them in no time flat in my beast form. If there really are infected monsters roaming around up here, then don’t let your guard down. I should be back by morning.”

“And if you’re not?”

“I’ll leave a trail.”

Time hummed in affirmation. After a moment of careful consideration, he spoke again, his tone subdued. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure.”

“And nothing can convince you otherwise?”

“Nothing.”

It was all he needed to hear. Time shut his good eye and inclined his head, accepting his comrade’s decision.

“Say a prayer that you’ll be able to find us again,” Legend called as Twilight moved to the edge of the clearing. “It’ll be a miracle for you to locate us once we’re snowed in.”

Before his descendant could step out of reach, Time reached out and clasped his shoulder, turning him so that they were facing each other. 

“Hey. Be careful out there.”

“You know I will.”

Time searched the Hero of Twilight’s face a moment longer. He nodded, clapping Twilight on the arm reassuringly.

And with that, Twilight took his leave, disappearing into the frost-tipped foliage.

  


* * *

  


Twilight wasn’t back by morning.

They woke to a white wonderland. The entrance to their modest A-frame was almost entirely obstructed by a wall of snow, leaving a small opening up top. Though the temperature outside dipped well below what was conducive to comfortable Hylian living, the conditions inside were pleasant enough. Since Warrior had returned with Legend’s fire rod the night before, the heroes took the opportunity to huddle around its warmth as they slept, keeping them cozy despite the blizzard that raged throughout the night.

Time hadn’t slept a wink.

As the hours ticked by and the storm abated, the eldest hero’s senses refused to quiet down. It was as if his ears had been permanently flipped in the “on” position, hypersensitive to the muted noises emanating from outside the tent. Every thud, every snapping twig had Time shooting up from his bedroll, convinced that it signified the return of one of their own. But that return never came.

After a brief breakfast and a short-lived quarrel over their next course of action, the Links were off. Thanks to the fast-acting effects of a healing potion, Warrior’s ankle had made a full recovery, allowing him to traverse the fresh powder with relative ease. Being the smallest among them, Four was lent Legend’s fire rod so that he could feasibly make the chilly expedition. Sky had covered his nose and mouth with a thick handkerchief, preventing the inhalation of ice crystals. 

True to form, Legend had begrudgingly donned snow pants only after a short but fierce altercation with Warrior. The captain had sworn up and down that none of them were carrying Legend if his legs happened to develop frostbite along the way, which had finally been enough to persuade the pink-haired teen.

As for himself, Time had to admit this was no easy trek. Trudging through deep snow in subzero temperatures sapped the strength from them in no time, and before long, the Links were dragging their feet. Time never had a problem with poor circulation in the past, but that didn’t stop the fact that he’d never been a fan of cold weather. With each inhale, it was as if he were breathing in the frosty gale of a freezard, turning his lungs to ice. The snow piled high to his knees, and as the tallest member of the group, there was little doubt he fared the best among them.

“Another one,” Warrior said, indicating the birch tree directly ahead. He walked abreast with Time, plowing their way through the snow to provide a path for the heroes behind them.

Time touched the trunk, noting the deep claw marks scratched into the bark. True to his word, Twilight had left behind a trail for them to follow. As grateful as Time was to have a reliable route to track, he couldn’t deny that a pit was growing in his stomach. He forced it down, trying not to dwell on what might await them at the end of that trail.

“Hah,” Four wheezed from behind. The smithy fell gracelessly to his knees, puffing as vigorously as his forge bellows. “Don’t mind me. I’ll just… be right here. Dying slowly.”

Warrior plodded back to the smallest hero and offered his canteen. “C’mon, little guy. You’re dehydrated—that’s bad news in the cold. Drink up and I’ll give you a boost for the next mile or so.”

“Gee, Captain,” Legend drawled, hands resting on his knees. “So you’ll carry him but not me? I see how it is.”

“You weigh _four times_ as much as Four, Princess. I’m not carrying you.”

“The trail leads down into the valley,” Time interrupted, paying no heed to the angry rebuttals made by both Four and Legend. “If we choose to pursue, we won’t make it back to the shelter tonight. Thoughts?”

“We’ve come all this way, haven’t we?” Sky offered, pulling up alongside Time. “I say we go. Finding the others is the most important thing now.”

“Kind of sucks that we gotta abandon the shelter, but yeah,” Four agreed. “We should help them.”

“I’m hoping we do find them at this point,” said Warrior. “Last night was a mistake. The snow probably buried them alive. I mean, honestly—I know our ranch hand prides himself on his strength, but how did he expect to find them by himself in this weather? The guy’s not infallible.”

“Weren’t you the one saying we should let him go if he wanted to?” Four said.

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean I agreed with his decision.”

“You know, I’d be careful using the word ‘pride,’ pretty boy,” Legend added.

Time sighed, watching a cloud of frost plume before his face. Logically, he knew Twilight’s fur would’ve kept him safe as a wolf. He had faith that Wild and the others would have found some way to take refuge from the storm as well. Even still, his mind couldn’t help but craft harrowing what-if scenarios that had nothing to do with the cold. Time ran a hand through his hair, looking out over the gorge.

_There were much worse things in the world than snow._

“Once Twilight’s bent on something, there’s no stopping him,” he said. “Especially when it comes to protecting his own. Stubborn kid, but… it’s one of his best qualities.” He squared his shoulders and set his jaw. “Let’s move out.”

Their journey downhill was even more arduous than the climb. The whiteout from the night before rendered visibility dangerously low, blurring the lines so that they felt suspended in a hazy dreamland. It took all their concentration to ensure they kept their footing on the steep mountainside. Warrior no longer forged ahead at the front, but instead made up the rear, taking advantage of the plowed path as he carried Four on his back. Legend had taken the captain’s place beside Time. Sky lagged somewhere in the middle, panting with every step.

“How long will we keep this up for, old man?” Legend said a half hour later as he stumbled down the slope. “We can’t keep trekking like this forever. In case you didn’t know, wolves have a lot more stamina than Hylians.”

“Keep your voice down,” Time warned, glancing over his shoulder at a preoccupied Sky. “We’ll find a stopping point within the hour. There should be plenty of caves on this side of the mountain. We’ll rest in one of those and then embark once the weather permits—”

“Hey… what’s that?”

They pulled up short. From his place on the captain’s back, Four gestured to a spot on the ground. He dropped down and inspected the snow, gently running his hand over the ridges.

“Tracks.”

The heroes exchanged looks. Time dropped to his knees next to Four, studying the imprints. They weren’t typical human tracks, or animal for that matter; deep grooves were embossed into the snow, forming one long winding trail. There were multiple sets of these grooves, zigzagging and criss-crossing as they snaked their way down the mountain.

There was something off-putting about these tracks. Something familiar. 

Something that looked suspiciously like—

“Drag marks,” Time said, rising to his feet. A sense of dread had taken up residence in his gut, turning his insides to lead. “Several of them.”

He locked eyes with Warrior. A hardened look settled on the captain’s face: one well-acquainted with years of battle. Years of loss. With a swish of his scarf, he straightened to his full height and spoke in a commanding voice that demanded nothing less than strict obedience.

“Make haste and stay vigilant. We could have company.”

They broke into an ungainly trot. The snow at their feet kicked up like clouds of dust, the mists before them parting like curtains as they ran. It was as though they’d been invigorated with new life that brought heat to their blood and motion to their muscles. The clap of Time’s sword against his armor mirrored the frantic beating of his heart, coinciding with the single word that hammered repeatedly at his brain:

_Ambush. It was an ambush._

Rushing, racing, flying, they tore down the hill. All sense of caution was abandoned as they took up the trail, their only concern being their missing comrades. Their _abducted_ comrades.

Time cursed himself for being this careless.

After a tense bout of running, the five heroes rounded a large snowy mound. Gasping for breath, they stumbled to a halt, stupefied by the sight before them.

There, built onto the edge of a precipitous drop, was a structure.

It was enormous—one of the most impressive strongholds Time had ever seen. A set of stairs led to an imposing front entrance, featuring a set of double doors. Large stone walls boasted watchtowers along the ramparts. A central tower loomed three stories high, obscured by the hazy sky.

It was ominous. Intimidating. An icy fortress in a frozen wasteland.

And there, at the foot of the stairs, lay a mess of splintered wood.

“Shields,” Warrior noted. “Wild’s shields.”

_And in close proximity to the splinters, a streak of red snow—_

“I’m going inside,” Time said, unsheathing his sword. “Smithy, you come with me. I’ll need backup. The rest of you, remain out here. We’ll need some cover in case we’re trapped in. If we’re not out in ten minutes… you’ll know what to do.”

He caught Warrior’s eye. The captain gave a slight nod, which was returned. Four stepped forward with his Four Sword drawn, and together they entered the dwelling.

If it weren’t for the dilapidated furnishings and the gaping hole in the ceiling, Time would’ve had the impression he was entering an impenetrable castle. Immediately apparent were the suits of armor lining the entrance hall, each wielding fearsome-looking spears. Red carpet adorned the hallways, as well as the staircases leading to the second floor. Chandeliers hung like stalactites from the ceiling, upon which snow and ice had accumulated from outside.

Time waved Four past the suits of armor onto the next set of doors. He paused before the threshold and allowed himself a moment to breathe. 

_Please. Please be okay._

Expecting the worst, he burst through the doors with his weapon at the ready, his smaller companion at his heels.

They were greeted by a spacious parlor. Plush carpet cushioned the floor beneath their feet. Paintings hung askew on the walls. A lit hearth blazed invitingly at the back wall, surrounded by lavish armchairs.

It was empty.

“Huh,” said Four. “The lights are on, but no one’s home.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Time warned. “This place is big enough to host an army. The trail led us here, so they must be around somewh—”

A door to their left flew open. An icy gust of wind rushed inside, and in that instant, all the blood seemed to freeze in Time’s body. 

A hulking shape had materialized in the doorway. It was mountainous beyond anything Time had ever laid eyes on; muscular and over ten feet tall, it could barely fit in the doorframe. Though it assumed the bipedal stance of a Hylian, it _wasn’t_ Hylian; thick white fur covered its entire body and a beaver-like tail protruded from its back. Giant tusks emerged from its jaw, and something that looked uncannily like a saddle was perched atop its head. With eyes as round as dinner plates, it ogled them from across the room. The two heroes jumped into defensive positions, brandishing their blades.

For a brief moment, the monster regarded their swords with indifference. Then, out of the blue, it spoke.

“Uh! You here to help with soup too?”

Blank looks. Time tightened his grip on his Biggoron sword, unsure of how to proceed. For the first time, he observed a large bunch of pumpkins bundled in the creature’s arms. Time had no doubt those arms could easily crush him to pieces.

Suddenly, it let loose a full-bellied laugh that shook Time’s bones. A couple of pumpkins dropped and rolled out of reach on the floor.

“Ahahahaha! You humans startle so easily. Why you not come sooner, uh? We make soup and pies tonight. I show you kitchen! Come!”

And with that, the creature stomped past them and disappeared behind a door to their right. 

Time stared at the closed door, bewildered. He wasn’t sure whether to be more surprised that the beast that hadn’t outright attacked them or that it wanted their help gutting pumpkins in the kitchen. He glanced over at the little smithy, who looked equally as baffled. Shrugging, Four turned and trailed the giant out the door, prompting Time to follow suit.

Nothing could have prepared him for what lay beyond the door.

Time took one step into the adjoining room, cast his gaze around the immediate vicinity, and was struck dumb.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Three heads shot up in response to Four’s declaration. At a corner table stood the Hero of Winds, his hands stained purple over a bowl of mashed berries. To his side was Hyrule, who hovered over a mound of potato peelings. Wild too was at a nearby counter, his apron speckled white as he meticulously kneaded dough. The three heroes stilled upon seeing their comrades in the kitchen, the tension so thick that Time’s sword could’ve cleaved it in two.

“Well…” Wild began. “This certainly is a chilly reception.”

The pun fell on deaf ears. Wild scratched the back of his neck, dusting his hair with flour.

“So…” said Four, drawing out the word. “Is anyone going to come clean about how we landed ourselves in this situation, or…?”

“We ran into Yeto when we were out collecting berries yesterday,” Wind said matter-of-factly. “At first we were scared, but we found out he was friendly. He invited us to come to his mansion so we could make berry pies together.”

“And soup too,” Hyrule added. “We thought we’d surprise everyone by bringing back all this food!”

There was an uncomfortable silence. A soft bubbling noise came from a large cauldron nearby, where the giant stood with its multiple pumpkins.

“So what you’re telling me,” Four said in a stilted voice, “is that you’ve been away making pies this entire time?”

“Not _just_ pies,” Wind argued. “And the berries taste a lot better when they’re in pies anyway—”

“Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?”

“Well, we couldn’t leave because of the storm—”

“What happened to the simple concept of stranger danger?”

“Hey, Yeto’s not dangerous, he’s actually really nice—”

“You couldn’t at least tell us where you were going?”

“We didn’t think it’d take this long!”

“We thought you were abducted!”

“Look, we’re sorry, okay?!” Wind snapped, recoiling from the barrage of questions. “It’s nothing to flip your lid over, geez. We’re getting good food out of this, what’s the big problem?”

“Guys, we really are sorry,” Hyrule said, cutting off Four’s angry retort. “We’ll make it up to you somehow. But in the meantime… how about some soup?”

Time stood frozen in the entrance, completely lost for words. It was as if his world had upended itself, forcing him to call into question everything he thought he knew about the past twenty-four hours. He cleared his throat, trying to unstick his voice.

“But… the drag marks. And the shattered shields… the blood…”

There was a confused pause before a look of comprehension dawned on Wild’s face. The champion fiddled with his hair, his expression sheepish.

“Oh, that. That’s, uh… not blood. I broke some shields shield-surfing down the mountain. And squished some of my berries on the rough landing. So… yeah.”

An audible smack was heard as Four facepalmed himself. Wild shot him a dirty look.

“Honestly, we wouldn’t have been able to leave even if we wanted to,” Hyrule explained. “Once Yeto found out we were friends with Twi, he… well…”

Time’s stomach lurched. His eye darted around the room, as if he had somehow overlooked their remaining missing group member.

Twilight. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten Twilight.

_Where—?_

A door toward the back suddenly banged open, admitting two figures.

“Okay, so I hunted down the carrots, Yeto, but they weren’t where you said they’d be—”

The Hero of Twilight came up short, stopping dead in his tracks. Dumbfounded, he gaped at the new arrivals, an abundance of bright orange vegetables in his arms.

“Uh! More cute little humans!” the second figure giggled. It was stocky and had a high-pitched voice, wearing what appeared to be an armless parka.

“Oh. Um… Hi guys,” Twilight said. “I see you’ve met Yeto.”

Another awkward silence. Four rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. “Pfft. So much for being kidnapped.”

“I’m surprised you were able to track us all the way here,” Twilight said tentatively. “I didn’t think you would find us this quickly through all the snow. We hoped to have this all finished before then.”

“You hoped to _what now?”_ Four challenged. Time crossed his arms, his eye narrowed at his descendant.

“I, uh… realize now that I should’ve told you about the yeti that live around these parts,” Twilight faltered. “Probably should have known that’s what happened to the others. They’re not the man-eating monsters most people make them out to be, you know. They’re just… big. With bigger appetites.”

Time released a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Pup… we’re glad you’re all okay. We should really be on our way, though. Those infected monsters are traveling fast, and we need to ensure we keep pace. Let’s go.”

Twilight shifted his weight, clutching the carrots closer to his chest. “Yeah… about that. I’m, uh… kind of in the doghouse right now. So to speak.”

“What do you mean? Why?”

“We’re basically stuck here and it’s his fault, is what he’s trying to say,” said Wind.

Four huffed in exasperation. Wild dusted off his hands, showering the table in flour.

“Get this, you guys,” he said, dismissing the glare Twilight directed his way. “Apparently Yeto’s been sending letters to a certain someone for months, and that same _certain someone_ has been deliberately ignoring them.”

“I haven’t been ‘deliberately ignoring’ them, Wild,” said Twilight gruffly. “I just—”

“Oh please, Twi. You know that’s a lie, just admit it already.”

“When we met Yeto in the mountains yesterday, he got really excited because he found out we knew Twilight,” Hyrule elaborated. “He said he’s been really sad because Twi hasn’t answered any of his letters. Yeto’s been dying to see him again, so we decided to help him out!”

“We knew Twi would come looking for us if we were gone long enough, so we decided to follow Yeto to his mansion. Turns out we were right,” Wild said smugly.

“Long story short, Twilight’s been stiffing Yeto so we decided to help reunite them,” snickered Wind.

“We are friends, uh!” Yeto smiled. “Now we sled and cook together! Much fun!”

Twilight turned redder than the tomatoes sitting on the back counter. He pursed his lips, looking to the floor. “Look, I… I didn’t mean to stiff anyone. I just haven’t gotten around to responding, is all.”

“Wow, Twi. I can’t believe you never wrote your friend back,” Wind teased. “And after all those letters he sent you?”

“There weren’t _that_ many letters. The postman doesn’t even come that often. And I just haven’t had the time or means to write back, much less schedule a date to meet up.”

“Come on rancher, if I could respond to all of Aryll’s letters, then I’m sure you could too.”

“We’ve been busy!”

“I thought you were a better friend than this.”

“Hey, that’s not fair to say.”

Wind burst into laughter, joined by Wild and Hyrule. Ashamed and accepting defeat, Twilight slunked to the counter beside Wild, who elbowed him playfully.

Time continued standing motionless by the door. He felt just as stunned as he did the moment he first entered the kitchen, his mind trying to play catch-up with the flow of the conversation.

“Well… at least we’re getting food out of this,” Four said.

Suddenly, the door behind them burst open. Legend, Warrior, and Sky all came rushing inside with their weapons drawn, slamming into the backs of Time and Four. Time placed a steadying hand on the smithy’s shoulder, who nearly went flying. 

A brief silence lapsed as the three heroes absorbed the uneventful scene before them. Time clenched his jaw, bracing himself for the inevitable outburst.

“What the—? Wild? Twilight?! What in the bleeding underworld?!”

As the kitchen erupted into a chorus of indignant shouts and Legend’s half-baked insults, Time’s eye locked with Twilight’s from across the room. Wordless, Time held his descendant’s gaze, his brow arched ever-so-slightly in an unamused stare. For five, six, seven seconds, the uncomfortable moment stretched on until Twilight pulled away, his cheeks colored crimson. Time pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting his life decisions.

The next time one of them went missing, they were on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is probably the closest to crack I will ever come. lulz
> 
> Requests are closed unless my writing blog says otherwise. 
> 
> Follow me here at [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) for my latest scribbles!  
> Thank you! ♥️


	7. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I really enjoy your writing (The Legend and Wild hurt/comfort fic was so goooood), and I was wondering if you'd accept a request if it's not to much trouble? I'd love a story where Hyrule and Legend are separated from the others and Hyrule gets seriously injured and is dying in Legend's arms while Legend freaks about losing another person he loves. If you can somehow give it a happy ending that's like, incredible, but ik some stories don't have happy endings. But only if you're not too busy!!" -dopeskeletonspyzine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Descriptions of major burn injuries; Brief angst
> 
> [Read on Tumblr.](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/post/631626190489370624/thank-you-for-the-request-dopeskeletonspyzine)

Legend sidestepped the hurtling speartip and rammed his tempered blade into the unprotected flank of a lizalfos. It disintegrated with an angry hiss, showering the room with ash. He wrenched his sword free just as Hyrule finished off his bokoblin, and together they confronted their remaining threat.

It was a wizzrobe—a magic-wielding heathen of the Dark World. Its infected red eyes glared at them from beneath its wide-brimmed hat, threatening vengeance. The two heroes glowered back, crouched low and braced for action.

A bated pause—

Then the strike!

With a flourish, the wizzrobe raised its arms and fired a beam of white-hot energy straight at Legend’s face. Legend dove left just as Hyrule dodged right, forced apart by the blast. Rolling to his feet, Legend blinked the stars out of his eyes and took his sword in both hands. He activated his Pegasus boots and charged, the room fading into a blur as he rushed his opponent.

Quick as a flash, the wizzrobe vanished at the precise instant Legend passed through with his blade. The steel struck the wall and wedged itself into the mortar between stones, sending a jolt up his arms. Before he could pull it free, the wizzrobe reappeared behind him, shooting another bolt of light. Legend ducked and sprinted away, abandoning his jammed sword.

From the opposite end of the chamber, a series of unrecognizable words sounded forth. A blazing inferno burst into existence, radiating from Hyrule’s sword. With a fervent cry, Hyrule thrust it forward, dispersing the flames toward the wizzrobe.

There was a piercing shriek as the flames engulfed their target. Legend broke out into a savage grin.

_So the brute liked projectiles, did it?_

As Hyrule continued his fire strike, Legend retrieved a long tubular device from his inventory. It had a wide barrel and flared out at the end like a horn. Using his free hand, he pulled loose the tie of a small drawstring pouch and shoved his fingers inside. He withdrew a handful of scarlet seeds and deposited them into the device’s hopper at the top. With one hand supporting the device and the other gripping the pump mechanism, he took aim at the offending menace and slammed down with all his might.

An ember seed launched forcefully out of the muzzle. It flew across the room like a flaming meteor, leaving behind a smoky trail. Just before it made impact, the wizzrobe disappeared, finding an opening in between Hyrule’s strikes. The seed ricocheted off the opposing wall, speeding back toward Legend like an angry, erratic Bubble.

Startled, Legend dropped his seed shooter and tumbled away, barely avoiding the seed’s path. He skidded painfully on the floor, scraping his knees in the process. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hyrule perform a wild dodge as well, joining Legend in his attempts to elude the rogue projectile.

_Persistent little sucker, aren’t you?_ Legend thought as he fled from the cackling wizzrobe. It had resumed firing beams at them in earnest, contributing to the chaotic game of dodge-the-bullet. Legend pivoted around a bright blast sent by the monster, only to change directions on a dime as the bouncing ember seed narrowly missed his face. He grit his teeth, peeved that the monster’s infected blood caused it to be considerably more unpredictable than usual.

From out of nowhere, Hyrule zoomed by ahead of him, disrupting Legend’s flight pattern. Legend swerved abruptly and found himself trapped in a corner with nowhere to go. He swiveled around and came face-to-face with the attacking wizzrobe. It raised its arms in the air, giggling menacingly.

“Legend, watch out!”

It happened without thought. Legend yanked his shield off his back and raised it to his face just as his foe fired on him. The magical beam rebounded and struck the wizzrobe head-on, eliciting a dismayed shriek.

Legend gazed down at the lustrous gold surface of his mirror shield, feeling utterly obtuse.

Mirror shield. He had a _mirror shield_ in his possession.

Idiot.

With his shield-turned-weapon now in hand, Legend pressed his advantage. He threw out his shield arm and advanced, pushing the weakened wizzrobe back. He redirected the runaway ember seed its way, causing another direct strike. Getting the message, Hyrule recommenced his magic attack, hurling balls of fire at their foe. 

As Legend moved to block the entrance, Hyrule placed himself at the exit, positioning the wizzrobe between them. The heroes had flipped the script on the unfortunate monster, turning their game of dodge-the-bullet to one more fitting of monkey-in-the-middle.

Legend smirked with sick satisfaction as another blast reflected off his shield and hit the wizzrobe square in the face. With his mirror shield reflecting its beams on one side and Hyrule’s fire showering it on the other, they had it pinned.

The wizzrobe was trapped with nowhere to go.

A rush of pride surged through Legend as he looked past the monster toward his trusted friend and ally. The Hero of Hyrule stood firm as a rock, brandishing that magnificent ruby-inlaid sword of his like he was the standard-bearer of the kingdom. His hair fluttered in the fiery whirlwind, his eyes clear and focused as he shot down his enemy. 

Legend couldn’t help but admire him. Of all the members in their party, he felt a distinct connection with the traveler that was profound and yet inexplicable. Although they had exchanged few words since the fight broke out, their synchronization was undeniable. They worked well together, the two of them.

Of all the people he had to be stuck here with, Legend was glad that it was Hyrule.

It was in that moment when everything turned south.

Without warning, the wizzrobe flickered from view, vanishing like a snuffed candle. Before Legend could react, Hyrule’s fireballs were speeding straight toward him unimpeded. They struck his shield and rebounded. Legend blanched in horror as his closest friend and comrade received the full force of his own fire blast.

The blaze overwhelmed Legend’s vision just as Hyrule’s screams pierced his ears. It was a dreadful sight, a cursed sound that burned itself into his memory. A raging inferno began consuming Legend from the inside out, mirroring the real one taking place before his eyes. As Hyrule dropped to the floor, Legend set his sights on the vile demon that had reappeared in the corner of the room. It giggled with unabashed glee, pleased with itself for pulling off its nasty trick.

He saw red.

Roaring in fury, Legend threw down his shield and bolted after his adversary. He evaded the electrified beam sent his way and tucked into a roll, flinging himself toward his forgotten seed shooter. He snatched it up and leapt to his feet, his eyes alight. With deadly precision, Legend took aim at the wizzrobe and unleashed his wrath, raining fire down upon his unfortunate target.

The monster lit up like a burning torch. It screeched and wailed as flaming ember seeds pelted it relentlessly. Merciless, Legend trained his blaster upon it, glaring with the fury of Hylia scorned. With a final wailing cry, the wizzrobe burst into ash, succumbing to Legend’s firestorm.

Panting, Legend let his blaster fall to the earth, scattering unactivated seeds everywhere. He hurried to where Hyrule lay and threw himself on the ground by his side.

“No, no no no, Hyrule no, I didn’t, I wouldn’t, I-I promise I didn’t mean to, I, I’m _so sorry_ Hyrule, I—”

Shock coursed through Legend like a thunderbolt, halting his speech. His eyes roved the damage before him, his jaw dropping open in disbelief.

It was a gruesome sight. Though Hyrule’s rolling had put out the flames, the left side of his body was a smoldering mess. The clothes on his shoulder were completely eaten away, having borne the brunt of the impact. Layers of skin had been burned underneath, discolored and exuding fluid. The remainder of his sleeve was in tatters, revealing painful-looking blisters that traveled down the length of his arm. Hyrule gave a shuddering cough, his face as pale as a sheet.

“Okay… okay okay, stay with me Hyrule, just look at me and stay present, okay? _Okay, Hyrule?_ Just… just don’t pass out, _please_ don’t pass out, just stay still and whatever you do, keep looking at me. Potion… where’s a potion…”

With shaking hands, Legend reached into his pack and fished for a bottle of red potion. He growled as his search proved unsuccessful; he produced his traveler’s cloak instead, draping it lightly over his injured friend. Legend sat back on his heels, pulling at his hair in distress.

He did this.

He couldn’t believe himself. He couldn’t believe he would allow himself to make such a grievous mistake. He almost never made mistakes. Not like this. Not when it came to someone he cared about. Someone he loved.

_And right after he finished congratulating himself too…_

Suddenly, Hyrule stirred, moaning weakly. Legend immediately shook himself from his stupor and directed his full attention on his prone companion. Hyrule was trembling violently, his breathing shallow and ragged. His eyes had adopted a glassy look, his lips tinged a pale blue.

Shock. He was going into shock.

Scooting close, Legend slid his hand under Hyrule’s hair, cushioning his head. With his other, he elevated the traveler’s arm, gently clasping his undamaged fingers. They were clammy and cold to the touch; he prayed his cloak could be the insulator his friend needed. Legend squeezed Hyrule’s hand in reassurance, his voice broken.

“’Rule… Hyrule… please… please, Hyrule… please don’t go… stay with me… please, _forgive me,_ Hyrule, I—”

He could feel himself slipping. He could feel himself crumbling, spiraling out of control. Despite his valiant efforts, Legend had always been doomed to collapse. His pathetic façade could never hold up under the weight of it all, was no match for the countless losses he’d experienced over the years. His uncle, his kingdom, his friends… _his girl_ … All of them, slipped away like sand between his fingers, carried away on the breeze. Never to be seen again.

It was enough to break him.

A guttural cry ripped from Legend’s throat against his will. With his face screwed up in pain, he pressed his forehead to Hyrule’s fingers, pleading with the goddess. He clenched his jaw, fighting to keep the burning in his eyes at bay.

_Please… Hylia, please… I’ll do anything..._

From the periphery of his consciousness, Legend began to notice soft touches grazing the hair by his temple. His eyes shot open in alarm. He found gentle fingers lightly stroking the side of his head. Confused, Legend blinked the blurriness from his vision and found Hyrule gazing up at him in concern.

“Vet…” 

Upon hearing his nickname, Legend snapped to attention. He cupped Hyrule’s hand in his own, swallowing thickly. 

“Hyrule? You… y-you’re awake?”

His words didn’t seem to register in the traveler’s mind. Hyrule stared up at him with bleary eyes, as if he were having trouble focusing.

“You’re… upset.”

Legend released a shaky, pent-up breath. “Of course I’m upset, dummy. You’re hurt.”

The mild insult had no effect on Hyrule. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and lifted his burnt arm. He brought his fingers to Legend’s cheek, prodding the puffy red skin near his eyes.

“Never seen you… this upset.”

Legend didn’t grace that with a response. Using the back of his arm, he rubbed at his face, hoping to destroy the evidence.

“S’okay, Vet… A mistake. Jus’ a mistake.”

With shining eyes, Legend looked upon his injured friend. Despite his current predicament, Hyrule’s gaze was so open, so loving, so free of blame that Legend couldn’t help but take it as a physical blow. He turned away, the guilt eating him alive.

His fault. It was his fault.

“S’not bad, y’know… Doesn’t hurt. Jus’ tired.”

Another punch to the gut. Legend eyed the hideous burn that extended across Hyrule’s shoulder and winced. If Hyrule couldn’t feel that, then he undoubtedly had nerve damage.

_Dear goddesses above._

“Vet… Need you to… do something for me.” 

Legend’s ears perked up. He nodded vigorously, hanging on to his friend’s every word. 

“Be still.”

_What?_

Before Legend could dissect the request, Hyrule was taking a deep breath. He released it in one drawn-out _whoosh,_ his eyes shutting peacefully.

He went motionless.

_No._

_No no no._

Legend’s mind short-circuited as he stared down at his inert comrade. Hyrule’s facial muscles were completely relaxed, his chest stationary. Too stationary.

Almost as if that breath had been his last.

There suddenly wasn’t enough air in the room. Breathless, Legend desperately tried to rein in his panic, racking his brain over what he should do for his unconscious companion. Before he could lose control, a faint sound reached his ears. He homed in on the source.

Soft muttering emanated from the traveler’s lips, the words unintelligible. Confused, Legend frowned down at him until he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He gawked.

The wound on Hyrule’s shoulder was changing. It shifted and warped as if it were passing under a magnifying lens. Blackened flesh morphed into rosy skin, smoothing over as it traveled down his arm. Blistered sores evened out until they disappeared entirely. Sinews strengthened and solidified, the tissues around them stitching together like mended fabric. All at once, Legend found himself gazing upon a healed Hyrule, his skin left pink and raw.

_“Agh,”_ Hyrule gasped, his eyes shooting open. An agitated look had replaced his calm countenance from before, his nose scrunched in pain.

Legend took in the scene with wide eyes. He gave his head a rapid shake, astonished.

“Hyrule? Did you just… did you just heal your—?”

“Hylia, this hurts,” Hyrule said. “A lot worse than before.” He attempted to rise into a sitting position, which prompted Legend to jump to his aid. Gingerly, the traveler held out his arm, displaying his skin beneath his destroyed clothes.

Legend inspected Hyrule’s arm. Though there weren’t any lesions, his skin was an angry red, almost as if he had suffered a nasty sunburn. Not a full heal, but a partial heal, then. Legend would take it.

He scrambled to retrieve his canteen, hoping to provide relief to his friend. As Hyrule gratefully gulped down the water, Legend sat back and rested his hands on his knees, allowing themselves a moment to breathe.

There was silence.

Legend watched Hyrule pour water over his skin, entranced. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely the healthy person sitting across from him was an illusion, just how every other goddess-cursed thing in his life turned out to be. Surely this was only another dream.

Wasn’t it?

His awareness was brought back to the present as Hyrule handed back his waterskin. Legend stashed it inside his pack, turning to face his companion once more.

They looked at one another.

Suddenly, Legend was throwing himself forward. He tackled Hyrule in a fierce embrace, hugging him tight to his chest like he had never hugged someone before.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, thank Hylia you’re okay, I thought for sure you wouldn’t be, and it was my fault, all my fault, and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Hyrule, I didn’t want, I didn’t _mean_... I hurt you, almost killed you, I know I did, and I would have hated myself forever for it, and I… I-I’m _so sorry, Hyrule—”_

_“Legend!”_

Legend jumped back as if he’d been burned. He froze with his arms poised in the air, horrified by his blatant display of feeling. Hyrule was as stiff as a board, peering at Legend with concern.

“Legend… please. I’m all right. It wasn’t your fault. Stuff happens. That’s what my magic’s for.”

Legend looked at Hyrule a moment longer before giving a brisk nod. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly in an effort to compose himself. 

“I… okay. Sorry.”

Bemused, Hyrule stared at Legend as if he were seeing him for the first time. Legend clamped his jaw shut, suddenly very aware of the heat rising to his face. He willed it to get lost.

“It’s okay, Legend. I just wasn’t expecting… I guess I didn’t know you were this… touchy? feely? touchy-feely?”

The heat hit Legend’s face full-force. Scoffing, he rolled his eyes at his companion, putting on a show of indifference. 

“Oh, shoosh it already. I’m allowed to have moments of transparency too, okay? Just… let me be thankful you’re all right for once.”

Hyrule paused as he absorbed Legend’s comment. Slowly, gradually, the corners of his mouth turned up into a soft smile, his expression full of warmth.

“I know, Legend. And don’t worry. We still make a good team. Right?”

Legend blinked, the words taking him by surprise. Hyrule’s visage was so genuine, so authentic—so completely unfeigned—that Legend couldn’t help but feel undeserving. A sudden onrush of affection enfolded him, warming him from the inside out. Little by little, he felt himself turning the color of Hyrule’s burn, and it felt like he was burning himself. Everything within him told him to hide, to duck behind his hair as he normally would in these circumstances. Instead, he faced Hyrule and smiled back, permitting his face to turn whatever atrocious color it wanted to in front of his friend.

His best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed unless my writing blog says otherwise. 
> 
> Follow me here at [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) for my latest scribbles!  
> Thank you! ♥️


End file.
